S-O-S
by DayAndNightForYou
Summary: For as long as Santana could remember, if she had a dollar, she wanted to spend it. She didn't have much of a life plan. She just worked in a bar in front of a beautiful beach and that was happiness to her. She had lived her entire life in Miami, she had lived her life to the fullest. At least, that's what she thought until she saw those eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_If she tells you she never saw it coming, would you believe her?_

 _—_ _—_ _—_

She heard a soft moan coming from her own throat and she felt dizzy from the sudden light invading her room. She didn't know what time it was, probably past noon. But who cared, her whole body ached; legs, stomach, arms, her head even. Maybe it wasn't a good idea get into a fight last night.

She tried to remove her own hand from under the pillow but it hurt. Goddammit, it definitely wasn't a good idea. She needed a pain killer.

A pair of warm and soft arms slid around her waist from behind and it was only then she realized that the girl from last night was still there. And still very much naked, but so was she.

Santana slowly turned around to face her.

"Hi." The girl's voice was so soft and low that its gentle tone was almost inaudible, it was sweet even.

She was extremely attractive, but also extremely quiet and shy, that's what caught her attention in the first place. She had brown hair, blue eyes and a very captivating smile. And her body was definitely in shape, besides, she smelled like roses. But, what was her name again? She didn't remember, and she definitely wasn't going to ask her such a thing now after everything that happened last night.

Santana usually didn't like when her one-night stands overstay their welcome. But with this girl was different, she didn't find the courage to kick her out. At least not yet.

"Hey," Santana said, she gently brushed some hair out of the girl's face.

She seemed timid, as if there was something on her mind, but could not yet bring herself to say it. And it was okay, really. According to her this was her first time with another woman. Santana knew she was straight from the moment she saw her, she just knew it. Well, and she was sitting right next to her boyfriend, so. But she hadn't had a problem with that before either, so she just went for it.

"I wanted to thank you, again, for what you did last night."

Last night...

Santana suddenly remembered. She remembered now, everything.

Her name. Her name was Marley.

Marley, the pretty girl she looked at all night.

She remembered now. She was with a vodka lime in hand in one of her breaks, looking around at all the sexy ladies, savoring the social dynamics of the glamorous bar in front of the beach and the determination in her to take a woman home.

She saw Marley and Santana decided immediately that she was the girl she wanted. But Marley was with her boyfriend and apparently, they were arguing about something so Santana thought that Marley was a bad idea after all. However, it wasn't until the guy tried to actually hit the poor girl that Santana walked toward them and she started to hit him instead. He wasn't man enough for her, or for anyone.

After painfully long minutes, she remembered the guards grabbing him and throwing him away, then she tried to get Marley to relax, forgetting about getting into her pants at the moment and doing it just for sympathy. But this Marley girl suddenly started to flirt with her and well, Santana didn't fight back her instincts.

She was everything her boyfriend wasn't, Marley repeated that over and over again. And maybe she was what Marley wanted last night, but she definitely wasn't what she needed. Santana knew that Marley was someone she didn't deserve. But it didn't matter anyway, because this was a one time thing. Just like all her one-night stand with other girls.

"Don't worry about it, he deserved it." Santana reassured her.

Marley smiled as she reached out to touch Santana's cheek softly, she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against hers.

Santana only smirked inwardly, ready to round two.

Or was it four?

* * *

After giving her phone number to Santana, and Santana promising that she would call _—_ even though she wasn't entirely sure if she was being honest or not _—_ Marley finally walked out of her house.

Her _shared_ house.

She didn't have to work at the bar tonight, so she wanted to just chill in the pool and sleep a lot. However, that seemed hard to do with her friend and brother around the house. Santana was applying some ice in her hand, and ready to go back to bed and have a lazy day off when she heard his annoying voice.

She was seriously starting to doubt about the idea of living with her brother and their best friend. They have lived together since the moment they graduated from high school, five years ago. And it was getting annoying.

"Well, look who's here! The knight in shining armor!" Her friend Puck shouted as he descended the stairs. Even when his voice was soft and light, friendly, Santana still rolled her eyes.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to invite him to the bar last night.

"Shut up Puckerman, where's Marc?"

"He left early in the morning, had a date with the mystery girl again." He said with slight disinterest as he walked straight to the fridge. "Now tell me, how was she? Did you enjoy your night?"

He smirked and lifted his eyebrows, Santana just stared at him with disgust.

Alright so, to be honest, Santana was kind of a player, but she was just enjoying life. Besides she still got a long way to go, mainly because her standards when it came to her skills of getting girls were very high and because, like most people, no matter how seasoned, you realize there's always a new frontier that defies all the conventional wisdom gleaned from your years of experience, just like it happened last night with Marley.

However, Santana had picked up enough girls from bars to realize that she was better than most of the guys, it was true and they knew it. At least Puck and her brother Marco knew it and she loved to tease them about it. And maybe the fact that her parents were really fucking rich and she was living in a freaking Mansion helped a little bit. Believe it or not, money did give people security and stability. Two really important things.

She didn't mind playing the bad girl either. After all, it wasn't hard. She had the motorcycle and the leather jacket, she smoked sometimes and she drank and she fucked around with all the girls that had boyfriends and all the young wives that had older husbands, all because she just didn't have anything better to do.

"Of course I enjoyed my night, did you?" She asked, her lips curving into a smile as she watched her friend eating like a starving Viking a small piece of pizza that had been in the fridge for three days now.

"You know I did even if I didn't bring anyone home. That bar is fucking awesome, you're lucky you work there."

She was, and she knew it. Some days in the morning she worked at the gym near her house, and at nights she worked at the bar. She knew she was lucky, the bar was in front of one of the most beautiful beaches in Miami and the people that usually go there was really nice, the people that worked with her too; everything was just great.

"And before I forget," Puck said as he started to climb the stairs again with a glass of juice in hand. "Marc told me he's bringing Quinn tonight for dinner."

"What?" Santana asked surprised as she watched him disappear into the hallway.

"Yeah, he's finally gonna introduce us his girlfriend!"

Well that's new.

Marco had been dating someone from his work for over two months, apparently she was an architect too or something, and he still hadn't brought the mystery girl home which made her think that this was really important to her brother. Not even their parents knew her, well not that their parents were around that much either.

Maribel and Carlos always came up with more than a dozen viable excuses for their constant absence, and Marco always believed them. Maybe it was because her brother was simply a more compassionate person than Santana was. Sometimes she even pitied him for his weakness, and it only increased her resentment toward their parents all the more.

Santana and Marco were twin brothers, yet completely opposite.

Marco went to college when Santana was having fun wasting their parents money in parties. Marco dated one of her classmates for over two years while Santana was just fooling around. Her brother was an extremely calm and quiet man while she was a fiery and impulsive woman. Maybe they looked alike, but they were totally different people. Still, Santana loved her nerd brother with all her cold heart. Marco and Puck were the only people that truly mattered to her, maybe not even her parents mattered that much because they were always comparing Marco's successes with all her failures.

But it is what it is.

She sighed before heading upstairs to shower.

* * *

"How much do you have?" The disgusting looking man said.

Santana looked sideways, disconnecting their gaze; it looked as if he was muttering obscenities under his breath but Santana didn't care, she just knew she needed to have two thousand dollars at the end of the night.

"I have exactly what they informed you I'll have." She stated, and the man flinched at her firm voice. He looked at her, amused annoyance dancing across his face.

They weren't in public, they were in Santana's usual spot; a narrow passageway between two old buildings in a dangerous neighborhood, the only place she could park her motorcycle without anyone noticing them.

"Let me see it."

Santana rolled her eyes and made a mental note about not doing these business with amateurs ever again.

She opened up the bag she was carrying and showed him the drug. Her phone started to ring in her pocket once again and she knew it was her brother because she was already late for dinner.

"Now you saw it, give me the money." She said.

The man with no name, looked at her one more time and smirked, an evil smirk. He reached for his own bag and opened it showing Santana the wad of cash.

She counted with little patience the cash he showed her and once they were satisfied, they quickly exchanged their bags.

"Tell Robert they could send women as sexy as you more often."

"Stop right there asshole, don't try your luck with me or I'll kick your balls." She threatened but he kept smirking, Santana didn't have patience with these kind of men.

She wasn't even dressed to catch people's attention. Her hair was down and she was wearing a white blouse that hugged her stomach, black leather jacket and baggy pants. She wasn't going to get all dressed up just for dinner either.

Santana glared at him one last time and threw the bag over her shoulder. She looked around to make sure no one saw them before got back on her motorcycle, quickly driving in the direction of her house.

Yes, maybe she lived in a mansion, and maybe she didn't have the need to do these kind of things because they were some kind of rich family. But she liked doing it.

The drug run was organized by her boss at the bar, Robert. And her criminal friend John; and now her. She was enlisted for the job due to her experience in the task when she was younger and she accepted the offer when Robert told her because honestly, there was a lot of money involved. And it wasn't hard at all doing this, besides everyone around knew the bar where she worked was always the most crowded. That's why a lot of people sold drugs there or around there.

But, the guys trying to sell the drugs in the club had to take an added risk, on top of all the usual risks associated they needed to do it behind Santana's boss back, because he was the king there and all along the coast. Santana didn't really care, but Robert didn't want anyone but them selling drugs in the area.

Although this could be really fun and made her earn a lot of money, she didn't know what she'd say to Marc or Puck if they ever find out about this.

But what they didn't know, they didn't need to find out.

* * *

Santana sighed tiredly as she walked toward a set of double doors leading to the principal entrance. When she walked in, she immediately went into the stupidly big kitchen where the smell of food was just amazing. But no one was there.

The table was all set up for dinner. It seemed like her dumb brother read a step-by-step guide to the basics for setting a proper table, seriously.

Santana took the opportunity and walked upstairs, she threw the bag over her bed and then she heard laughing, laughs coming from somewhere near. She walked downstairs again and when she reached the back of the house, she found the three of them sitting outside on the terrace with a glass of red wine in their hands.

She could see her brother Marc and Puck, but the mystery girl was facing them so Santana couldn't really see any of her aside of her obvious nice figure, and the fact that she was blonde.

Clearing her throat, she made her presence known.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said smiling at the boys.

Marc looked at her with slight annoyance, Santana guessed because she was really late, but Puck just smiled at her and then _—_ then the mystery girl finally turned around and that was the first time Santana saw her, and she knew she was stuck.

Everything in her head went quiet.

"Hi." The blonde said into the night as she stood up. Her voice was soft, low and gentle. "You must be Santana."

Her hair _—_ apparently smooth hair had been swept into a smooth chignon and she was wearing a long white dress with a diamond collar. Her makeup was light and delicate, highlighting her eyes and lips. She was definitely dressed to impress, and she _was_ impressing, most definitely. At least Santana was. The girl seemed to radiate beauty and innocence and Santana could not get over how gorgeous she was, but she quickly shook her head and cleared her throat once again.

She adjusted her jacket and smiled back. Her face flushed.

Did she just checked out the girl of her brother?

"And you must be Quinn, my little brother's girlfriend." Santana managed to say.

Quinn nodded and extended her hand to Santana once she was close enough.

Her inside turned completely upside down when their eyes met, only from one look, one random, but perfect look, one fleeting moment that seemed to last for ages. Santana didn't know what it was, but she felt also so awkward, because she didn't know what she was doing looking at her brother's girlfriend like that.

She still extended her hand and Quinn reached for it. They shook hands and Santana returned her contagious smile. She definitely needed an extra boost of encouragement and confidence in that precise moment.

She pulled back her hand and before she knew it Puck and Marc were standing beside them.

And she couldn't be more grateful.

Santana finally adverted her eyes from Quinn's eyes and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She quickly put her hands on her jacket pockets because she didn't know what to do with them.

"Hey! Stop saying that, you're older by less than five minutes." Marc objected, he put his arm around Quinn's waist and drew her closer.

"Exactly, don't forget it." She said with a smirk, earning a fresh giggle from Quinn.

Santana looked at the three of them and thought they were a little too dressed up to have just dinner at their place. Sure, her brother was introducing his girlfriend and all but honestly, this was too much.

This was Miami, and Miami didn't like overdressed people.

"Okay so now that you're finally here we should go inside and have dinner." Marc suggested and they nodded.

Santana gestured with her hand for them to walk in first and they quickly obeyed.

She wasn't the most observant person in the world but she knew the entire time Quinn's eyes never left hers. And it made her feel nervous.

Santana walked inside wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

A few hours later, Santana was surprised at how much excitement had filled her. She had known this was going to be a special dinner but she hadn't expected it to be this exquisite, delicious actually. She didn't know what Quinn cooked for them but she definitely had skills.

They were now immersed in a conversation at the table and to her surprise, she had learned some really interesting things about her brother's girlfriend. She had learned of Quinn's origin, where she truly came from and the things she liked, and Santana found herself interested in her every word like a sixth grader learning chemistry for the first time.

She stole a glance at Quinn as she lifted her glass to her lips, she was smiling at something Puck told her. Santana glanced down at her mouth, her pink lips.

Honestly it was really hard to focus on their conversation now that Quinn wasn't the center of attention. Santana got annoyed with herself because, what was her damn problem? She just got laid this morning, she was acting like those horny men she hated so much.

"Now I understand why you don't want to live alone baby, Puck and your sister are really nice people." Quinn said with a sweet smile.

"You're saying that this one over here," Puck pointed with both hands at Santana, his face showed nothing but pure astonishment and Marco chuckled. "Is a nice person?"

Santana rolled her eyes out of habit. Quinn was sitting right in front of her and their eyes met for what seemed the umpteenth time that night, it lasted just five seconds, or perhaps just a second or two in reality, and Santana just had to look away.

"So far, yes."

She knew Quinn was smiling, she could hear it in her voice, and her own lips twisted into a grin.

 _So far, huh?_

"Well, I don't know if these two are nice enough to make me want to live with them, that would be saying too much. But I don't really have any other choice."

"Why's that?" Quinn asked with curiosity. Santana clenched and un-clenched her jaw as she observed her, Quinn narrowed her eyes and tilted her head; an expression of confusion, she guessed.

"Because if I move out they would burn the house in less than two days, so I need to babysit them."

Puck's stern face suddenly softened and he burst out laughing "Come on, even I know how not to burn a house. We're not that stupid."

"Just let him talk, Puck." Santana said as she placed her phone back in her pocket. "This is the time for him to shine."

Marco gave her a stern warning look, because maybe they weren't helping him that much, but he knew them already. He pulled Quinn into his arms and Santana stared at them, at the way they looked at each other and she smiled because she had never seen her brother so happy before, not even with that girlfriend from college. And it made her feel happy too.

"You two are disgusting, but I approve you." Puck told Quinn and she giggled yet again. "Up until now."

"Okay, should I say thank you?" She replied in a similarly playful tone, Quinn had a good sense of humor apparently. And Santana supposed that was one of the things about women that made them irresistible: their many amazing sides.

"So you guys met at work?" Santana inquired with curiosity and Quinn's expression became a little more serious.

"Actually yes, I met him in one of the company's party three months ago." Quinn began, she glanced at Marc before leaning back on his shoulder. Her eyes connected with Santana again. "He was so sweet, funny and _—_ "

"Define _funny_." Santana snorted for added emphasis. Puck's laughter was heard in no time and he high five Santana as her brother furrowed his eyebrows.

"I told you Quinn, they are like 7 years old." Unfortunately Marco didn't have the ability to laugh at himself.

However, Quinn was giggling too.

"Just relax a bit Marc." Santana said as she intended to make him smile again, but not such luck. Maybe because Puck kept laughing at him.

Santana then looked at Quinn and their eyes met. They stared together at each other, alone in space, with an inexplicable and singular directness of gaze. Between them a spark passed, and then Quinn just smiled.

She smiled _at her_ and Santana just had to turn around her head.

 _Again._

"So um—how long have you been living here in Miami?" She asked Quinn politely, trying to cover her nervousness, her eyes were focused now on the glass of wine in front of her.

"I don't know, five months I guess."

"In fact Quinn, four months and a half to be exact. And—" Marc began and Santana lifted her head to look at him, he was smirking. "Just for your information guys, she is my boss' daughter. How many of you can say that?" Marc tried to pick up his honor off the floor.

But actually, Santana could say that, and she was sure Puck could say that too. She once had sex with one of Robert's daughter, of course behind his back. And no one knew. She didn't like to talk about her love life or sex life, what for?

So Santana just didn't say anything after her brother's words.

Instead she looked at Quinn again, because apparently that was all what her eyes wanted, she didn't know why. And Quinn blushed a bit with Marc's words.

"Holy shit Marc, seriously? She's your boss' daughter? What the hell did you do to charm this lady?" Puck asked, the surprise was evident in his voice.

But this time Marc actually grinned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I was just being myself."

"Really? I think that's not enough for you bro."

Her brother and friend, stupidly enough started to argue about it. It was hard to win an argument with Marco, he was a really smart person. But it was damn near impossible to win an argument with a stupid person, like her friend Puck.

That was when Santana stole a glance at Quinn when she thought she wasn't looking, but it was a mistake. Because to her surprise the gorgeous blonde's eyes were already glued to her face, as if trying to decipher her expression. Santana swallowed hard and wondered what the hell was happening with all these stolen glances between them. They stared at each other for four seconds long, but each second felt like a lifetime, and Santana felt as if she were going to die from anxiety at any moment.

She blushed and looked down and accidentally knocked her glass of wine when she tried to reach it.

Jeez, she was acting like a stupid teenage boy. She cursed under her breath.

"Here." Quinn placed a napkin on the table close to Santana's hand, and Santana just gripped the napkin tightly as she started to clean up the mess.

"Thanks." She said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"You sure you are as talented with your hands as you say you are?" Marc asked amused after watching her sister, which wasn't funny at all to her. She felt her cheeks reddening with shame. "We should get going anyway."

 _Did he say going_?

Going where?

"Are you guys going out?" She asked confused.

"Yes, I told you over a text," Puck's voice was muffled as he drank the last of the wine in his glass. Then Santana remembered how she ignored Puck's text messages and phone calls all day while she was _working_. "That's why we're all dressed up, so go get change."

"And you're going where, to a wedding?" She chuckled at her own joke.

"The casino!" Her brother responded a little too happy but Santana was already shaking her head.

That must be the most boring thing in the whole world. She didn't get why her brother loved so much go there all the time.

"Sorry Marc but I think I'll past."

"But we all are going." Quinn spoke with gentleness in her voice, an odd little smile playing on her lips. "I think it would be unfair staying here on your own."

"Don't worry, you guys go and have fun." Santana said sincerely as she stood up. The three of them followed suit. "I'll clean up here and then I'll just go to bed, I'm tired."

"You boring fat ass." Puck said, his disappointed face was almost touching.

Santana smiled, pursing her lips and lifting her hands innocently, he just gave her his middle finger.

"We should go out tomorrow then." Quinn suddenly said, the three of them turned their heads to look in her direction. "I mean, we should still go out tonight but we also should go out tomorrow. Maybe to that club Marc told me you work at. I can bring my friend and sister too." Quinn explained slowly, her hazel eyes skimming through Santana as she smiled.

"That's a good idea Quinn! That club is awesome, you'll love it." Puck happily said, reaching for his jacket that was hanging over the back of his chair.

But that was not a good idea at all.

"Alright, alright. Let's do that then." Marc added as he took hold of Quinn's hand, walking them around the table to face Santana and Puck.

Santana suddenly became infinitely more interested, because they couldn't go to the club tomorrow night. Not tomorrow night, it could be dangerous.

"Not tomorrow night, maybe some other time." She answered bitterly trying to shrug it off, but her voice was gruffly, and even though it was night, she could see the slight blush that stained Quinn's cheeks.

"Forget it lesbro, you're taking us to the club tomorrow." Puck said with annoying cheeriness.

She ran her hand through her hair, before turning to face him. She was in no state to argue. Her mind was lost, her thoughts were chaotic, so having no choice but to obey, Santana just nodded unhappily, quickly thinking that she would have to distract them tomorrow night to do what she needed to do.

"So we have plans for tomorrow night too, cool." Marc said before kissing the side of Quinn's head. "Now let's get going."

Santana watched Quinn as she fiddled self-consciously with the hem of her sundress. There was no sense denying that Quinn was cute, especially with her shy expression, her brother got quite lucky this time. Santana just couldn't understand her mesmerizing beauty.

Someone like Santana, and if this was any other girl—in any other circumstance, she would have just leaned in and kiss her senseless to show her what's good. The thought of that made her mind spin in a weird way, Santana could notice the goosebumps on her arms with just the thought of it.

But wait, did she just—did she just think about kissing her brother's girlfriend?

Her eyes went wild with surprise and she immediately averted her eyes from Quinn. She felt her thoughts drifting further as she barely heard them saying goodbye.

It wasn't until she heard the door being closed that she let out a heavy sigh, feeling like she could finally breathe again, wondering what the hell just happened.

The weird sensation that Quinn left in her was really, really—she didn't know. It was something strange. It was _something_ weird. She felt it in her body. Santana didn't know what it was about her, maybe her sweet scent because her fucking smell went straight to her brain.

Have you ever just met a stranger and felt—something? Because that's how Santana felt in that moment. She felt something, she didn't know what exactly, mostly nervousness. That was evident. But she also felt something inside her, and between her legs.

The look of horror that overcame her face when she realized that she wouldn't mind doing a lot more than just kiss Quinn was priceless. Her jaw dropped halfway to the ground before she could even think about what exactly happened there, because this never happened before. Not with Puck's girls and less with the girlfriends of her brother.

She turned around and ran upstairs to her room. How unlike her usual character, but that didn't really matter now. She was sure she would get used to Quinn's intimidating presence with time.

For now, she just needed a cold shower.

* * *

 **A/N: First chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Remember that I need your feedback to live!**

 **Have a good day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're not going all the way to Tampa mom, at least not me. You crazy?"

"Do not talk to me like that Santana." Her mother said with sermon in her voice, she had already asked Santana to lower her voice but she was stubborn. To hell with it anyway, she wasn't a little girl anymore. "We haven't seen you and Marc in two months _—"_ Well yes, but not because Santana didn't want to _._ "Your cousin is getting married here in three weeks. We'll send you money so you can come, I'm sure you're bankrupt again with all those parties and girls."

She sat down on the bed with an exhausted sigh. It annoyed her to no end that her parents still thought so damn low of her. She began to massage her forehead with the tip of her fingers, trying to relax herself.

No one would want to wake up at nine in the morning with a call like this. No one.

It definitely wasn't a very good day.

Although, Santana was sure she had more money in her pocket than Marc and Puck together. She had two jobs after all and besides, she had _that_ another job too.

"Tell me why are we always the ones who need to go over there? Why don't you guys come over here instead? Besides we don't even like that much our stupid cousin, and you know it mom."

"You don't have any choice Santana, our family will be here and so does you."

"Jeez," Santana exclaimed, in spite of herself. She was irritated and she wanted to hang up already. "We're not little kids anymore, you can't force me to do something."

"Santana," Her mom softly begged on the other line, keeping silent on the phone for long, painful eight seconds. "Stop being so stubborn and come to Tampa, we miss you. All your family misses you." She could even picture her mother waving a hand tiredly after saying that.

"Whatever, why aren't you bothering Marc with this?"

"Because he already said he will attend the wedding, he wants to introduce his girlfriend to our family. Even your friend Puck is coming." Her voice was cold, yet Santana could tell her mom was feeling more than she was showing, she learned that from her after all. Her voice was sad and regretful when she answered and it made Santana's heart ache. "It's so difficult to communicate with you sweetheart. It would be easier if you just drop that attitude for a minute."

"Okay, let me make it even easier then." She said before ending the call.

With a sigh as heavy as the weight of guilt pressing down on her shoulders, Santana stood up from bed and started to walk downstairs to have breakfast.

She knew she could be a lot of things, but she wasn't a heartless bitch. She didn't like to fight with her parents all the time, but she just couldn't help it. Why her mom decided it was okay calling her after a month of non communication _—_ not that Santana hadn't tried to call them to know how they were doing, they simply didn't have time for her—and then make her go to her cousin's stupid wedding?

Her mom was out of her head if she think Santana would go all the way there. Besides, she didn't like her family and Santana was absolutely sure they didn't like her either. But whatever.

She descended the stairs and yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly before walking into the kitchen. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of some thoughts she wished she didn't have with a certain blonde, so she was really tired.

"Good morning."

Santana's heart skipped a beat. She lifted her head and she found herself face to face with Quinn, catching her eyes, she was smiling at her.

The blonde had a glass of water in her hand, and a light flickered in the depths of her hazel eyes. She was wearing nothing but panties and one of Marc's oversized T-shirts, her hair was messy and her eyes were a little puffy for the lack of sleep. This gave Santana a really nice view of her legs and God, she was blatantly staring but she just couldn't help it, not really. And without her high heels she could see that Quinn was about the same height as her, or even a little shorter, she wasn't sure.

And her raspy voice in the morning was the sexiest thing ever.

With her pj pants and tank top Santana felt completely overdressed.

She cleared her throat and fixed her eyes on the fridge in front of her before opening it. "Sorry, I didn't know you would be here."

That was lame, she cursed under her breath.

Was she really saying sorry for being in her own kitchen?

"We arrived late last night and Marc told me to just stay here." Quinn explained as Santana kept looking for something to eat. She was starting to feel just as nervous as the night before when she met Quinn. She still didn't get what the hell was her problem. "I hope that's okay with you?"

Santana stopped her actions and turned around to see clearly the worry lines on Quinn's forehead, uncertainty was written all over her.

She smiled to herself before making Quinn feel comfortable again.

"Well, I don't know if that's okay." She said, keeping a straight face. Quinn suddenly was extremely shy and nervous, chewing her lip. "How much money did you make last night?"

Quinn's frown deepened when she looked at Santana, and her gaze grew intense. "What?"

"You guys were at the casino, right?" Quinn nodded. "Then I'm sure we can work something out."

Quinn's frown disappeared momentarily as she suddenly opened her mouth and smiled brightly. She raised an eyebrow. "I see, so do I need to persuade you with my money?"

Santana nodded eagerly as she poured herself a cup of over-cooked coffee.

"Of course you do, we'll talk later about my price." She turned around to face Quinn again as she took a sip of her coffee, and she found a beautiful grin on Quinn's face. "Now, did you have breakfast?"

"Not yet."

"Okay. I can't really cook that well but I can manage some pancakes, if you want." Santana said politely, she almost didn't recognize her kindness.

Quinn nodded, giving her a lazy, happy smile. "I'd like that. I didn't want to wake up Marc but I'm starving."

"That lazy ass can oversleep for hours, I'll take care of your breakfast before going so don't worry." This earned a soft chuckle from Quinn and Santana found her once again staring. She just wondered what it was about Quinn that drew her in. "You want to help me or you want to just sit there and wait until I'm done? You're the guest, your choice."

"What kind of guess would I be if I just sit around here?" Quinn smiled ever so slightly.

"Let's start then."

Santana moved to the kitchen cabinet and started gathering all the required ingredients. In all honesty, she needed to be at the gym in just ten minutes, Santana was already late, but she already promised Quinn a decent breakfast, so she quickly started to slowly put the things in the blender.

"I heard Marc say that you work every night at the bar?" Quinn asked her after a few minutes, when the silence started to become a little awkward.

Santana pressed the blender button and the machine started to mix everything. She watched with interest how Quinn's fingers played with the eggs over the table.

Genuine confusion came to her as she tilted her head to the side and studied Quinn. It wasn't the question though, it was more her tone of voice—as if she was somehow surprised she didn't do any other thing for a living

And Santana didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself to this woman.

"Just four or five nights per week." She said. "I'm actually a personal trainer in the light of day." Santana corrected her with a small but honest smile, so different from her usual overconfident smirk that she had to take in a little breath to steady herself because that felt weird.

"Really?" Santana watched with attention how Quinn's eyes slowly scanned her body from head to toe. "Well, I can see it."

Feeling the warmth of color invading her cheeks, she tried to hold Quinn's stare and think of a smart comeback. But she couldn't think in that moment, all she could hear was the annoying sound of the blender and her heart beating faster and faster.

Was Quinn flirting with her or was Santana already going crazy?

She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding, finally finding the strength to look away from Quinn's consuming stare, although realizing that she didn't exactly want to.

She pressed the button to stop the small machine and she took a spoon, desperately looking for something to occupy her hands. She emptied the already ready mix into a bowl.

"Should I turn on the stove?" Quinn asked simply, as if she didn't almost gave Santana a heart attack.

She could still feel Quinn's intense stare on her, making goosebumps rise on her skin—was it fear? Discomfort? She didn't know, but she still gave Quinn a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, turn it on please."

Quinn obediently followed Santana's instructions, with an almost annoying slowness. "So why you didn't want to go out with us last night, we had a great time."

"I don't really like those types of places." Santana chuckled as she grabbed the frying pan that was hanging next to the kitchen cooking.

"Then what kind of places do you like?"

Alright so, if this were any other girl, Quinn insistent questions would be rather annoying. But Santana found her curiosity just kind of cute.

"I don't know, any other place in the world but the casino."

Quinn smiled as she began to gently throw the mix in the frying pan with regularity. With this particular smile Santana felt something stir deep inside her she had never felt and she did not want to know what it was either.

"Well we can always have fun tonight." She said, and Santana forgot for a moment that they would go out tonight too. "Although you didn't seem so convinced with the idea last night."

Santana couldn't take her eyes off the action when Quinn bit her lip in thought.

 _This girl..._

"I agreed, didn't I?" She said in a playful tone before giving her full attention to the pancakes once again.

"I just hope I didn't overstep any line."

"You didn't, don't worry." Santana reassured her.

Quinn's face suddenly became animated with joy. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. A smile of delight lit up all her beautiful face.

"It seems like I don't have to worry about anything with you." Quinn's sleepy voice was definitely not doing good things to Santana's hormones, she just tried to ignore it.

"That's right." She winked at her.

Quinn's next smile was, flirty? And her almost invisible dimple flashed in her creamy, flawless complexion. Her blonde hair fell around her face when she looked down, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth again. The reaction of the woman standing next to her was so adorable that Santana had to fight back the urge to just—

"So, Marc told me I could have lunch here and enjoy the sunny day in the pool." She continued. "Will you be here?"

Santana nodded until the realization of something made her eyes go wide.

So now she will have to see Quinn wearing _just_ a bikini?

Yes—it definitely wasn't a very good day.

* * *

From what she had seen, personal trainers tend to get in the clients face and make them feel less than what they really are. But she was different, Santana knew that her constant words of encouragement empowered them to lose weight. She didn't need to be a bitch here. Too.

"Keep going or you won't see the changes." Santana said as she watched one of her male clients doing legs, her voice was firm.

Okay maybe she needed to be a bitch sometimes, just a little bit.

She just loved teaching and the journey of helping people find their bodies again. And even if most people thought that with all the amount of workout plans available online no one needed a personal trainer, she still thought it was necessary.

It was that hour of her shift where she already gave everyone instructions and she was now pushing them. Honestly, it was the best part of the day if someone asked her.

The clock struck five in the afternoon, and she should already be at her house, having fun in the pool with everyone. But Santana just couldn't go there and see Quinn wearing a bikini, not if she wanted to sleep without the image of her body in her head tonight. She just couldn't, so the best idea was doing extra hours at the gym.

The sun was shining so brightly and caressing her face with heat through the big window, that it was almost intolerable, but luckily she was wearing pants and sport shoes and just a sporty bra.

Santana watched from afar how Lindsey stopped doing exercises and she shook her head before walking toward her.

"Why you stopped?"

"Sorry, I can't anymore. I swear." Lindsey said, a sweating flush bloomed across the girl's cheeks and rolling breasts as she panted. She pulled off her sweatshirt leaving her in just her sports bra.

Lindsay had been at the gym for about two hours now, it was totally normal and acceptable to just stop and go home.

"Alright, I think we're done for today, you're ready to go home." Santana winked before walking to her next client.

She didn't want to go home, but she was really tired by now. Her muscles ached and she was already dreaming with her bed. Santana wanted to take a nap before going to the bar tonight so she probably was going to head home soon as well.

Having that unhealthy breakfast with Quinn was hurting her stomach already, but she wouldn't change a thing. Quinn was so funny, Santana didn't know she could have so much fun at nine in the morning on a Saturday. After the awkward moment when Santana's anxiety took a hold of her threatening to get in the way of her normal behavior, _again_ , they fell into a more normal conversation, just getting to know each other.

Santana found her so easy to be with, and a sincerely nice person. She just didn't know what it was about her that made her so special, but she was. She definitely was.

Then she realized she was thinking about her again and quickly shook her head. She had been thinking about her all day honestly, especially how she would look in that bikini, what color it was or how her skin would look in the water; a wonderful and powerful tingle between her legs accompanied her thought.

And that was enough, her mind was working double time too. She needed to rest.

Definitely.

Santana sighed and turned around to say goodbye to her clients.

What a waste of day.

* * *

She walked to the back of the patio, and wasn't expecting to see her all alone sitting at the edge of the pool.

Quinn was caressing the flowers around her. It seemed as if they were leaning into her caresses, their silent, flowery sighs releasing a golden cloud of pollen into the air. Almost expressing how much they loved her touch.

Santana had never before been jealous of a flower, but she was now. And she just smiled, because not everyday you arrive from work and see such beautiful thing.

She walked over her to the edge of the pool—Quinn regarded her tenderly before staring back at the roses beside her. Santana took off her shoes and sat next to Quinn, immediately feeling the fresh water in her feet.

She leaned back on her elbows as if she had been lazing there for hours instead of seconds, her head half-cocked as she watched Quinn play with the young plants. She was wearing a blue bikini, her blonde hair framed her pretty face and spilled down over her shoulders. She didn't even have time to ask where Puck and Marc were before noticing how Quinn was looking at her.

Santana couldn't help but melt at the sight of her. Her heart ached as she watched Quinn's beautiful face. She tried to look into those eyes instead of at those lips she wanted to kiss so freaking badly, but it was not working.

What was Quinn doing here all alone anyway. Santana wondered how anybody could ever have somebody as bright and beautiful as Quinn in their lives and not treasure her and be with her every second of the day, where the hell was Marc who wasn't putting everything he could into making Quinn feel important and special. If it were up to Santana, she knew she would do anything she could to make her feel loved, and she would find a million ways to celebrate the magnificent day that she had been born into this dark world.

She was lost in her head, so lost that she could not even realize Quinn's next action, she just got back to reality when the gorgeous blonde crashed her body into hers, and her lips took her by surprise.

Quinn's fingers busying themselves into her brown hair, gripping and pulling at it almost severely, viciously—and, as soon as her head caught up with what was happening, Santana started to kiss her back.

Her arm went around Quinn's small waist and her other hand took a hold of her face, caressing her cheek and tilting her head slightly to deepen their kiss even more. Quinn's tongue owned her mouth so ferociously that it was literally leaving her no other option but to respond in kind—not that she actually wanted any other option, anyway.

She couldn't help but feel things she never thought she would feel with just a stupid kiss. Quinn's kiss was both passionate and tender, her lips were so soft to the touch and she could taste raspberries. She was not quite sure how Quinn managed to kiss her like that but it made her head spin. Her mouth, her body over hers, her taste, everything was perfect.

Quinn ended the kiss and her lips quickly found Santana's neck as she straddled her waist, nibbling relentlessly, biting down with her teeth, not hard enough to leave a mark but still enough to elicit a moan from her.

It sent Santana into overdrive. She sighed and moaned as Quinn wound her arms around her neck. She felt a warm, tingling ache between her legs that claimed her attention. Her hands were moving down Quinn's back over her waist and perfect butt, and she couldn't help but squeeze it almost roughly, making Quinn rock her hips against her, grinding down to ease the throbbing ache between her legs. And it was the most delicious feeling in the world to Santana.

She slid her hand between Quinn's thighs to finally touch her the way no one had ever touched her in history.

"Santana," Quinn murmured into her skin.

If Quinn wanted to stop, then it had to be now, even though Santana was pretty sure that this was what it will ever be between them.

"Santana." The sound of her deep voice aroused emotions in her she had never felt before. Her pulse jumped faster with each second.

"Santana!"

Santana was jolted awake by the sound of Puck's voice. She opened her eyes tiredly, focusing them on the dim light of her room coming through her. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as she tried to adjust to reality.

Goddammit, she just had a dream about kissing her brother's girlfriend. That couldn't be good.

"What time is it?" She asked in a hoarse voice. She looked at Puck standing beside her bed and he was already dressed to go, ready to impress the ladies it seemed.

"It's time to go! The guys were in Quinn's apartment all day but they said they would meet us at the bar, they should be there by now so lift your ass!"

"Just go away Puck," She said before turning around in bed, closing her eyes and clutching the sheets tightly around her body. She still needed more sleep.

"Come on Santana, I don't want to be the third wheel ever again."

"Well I don't care, I need to get some sleep before my shift tonight so get the hell out of here."

"Fine! Whatever, you boring ass." Puck said stubbornly before walking out of her room.

She was going to go to the bar later, her shift started in two hours and the bar was within walking distance of their house anyway. What she needed _now_ , was try to get some more sleep without the image of a certain blonde in her head.

But it was harder than it seemed.

* * *

The smell of the warm sea breeze and the sound of the crashing waves were already floating in Santana's senses. Her steps were confident as she moved slowly through the Saturday night crowd.

She loved this beach, well she loved the ocean in general.

Santana had her hands on her shorts pocket. She was wearing a tight black T-shirt with the name of the club, which showed off the shape of her breasts and also showed her abs. She felt extremely good. The day hadn't ended yet so she was determined to improve her luck, she was recovering her confidence. She even was wearing that perfume she always wore to seduce girls.

But the moment she saw Puck, Marc, Quinn and some brunette girl sitting at a table near the bar, the nervousness was back in place.

Just the sight of Quinn made Santana feel absurd.

She took a deep breath and slowly approached the table. All the eyes were quickly on her.

"Hi guys, and new girl." She smiled as she gave the new girl the once-over and decided she looked all right.

Not as _all right_ as the blonde sitting next to this girl though, but Santana didn't want to even look that way yet. Not without some alcohol in her system after the dream she just had a few hours ago.

"Hi, my name is Rachel, Quinn's friend." She smiled brightly before extending her hand to her. Her manners were already annoying Santana to no end. "You must be Santana."

Santana removed her right hand from her pocket and took Rachel's hand in hers. She shook it for brief, friendly seconds.

"Already talking about me?" She asked her, arching a perfect eyebrow with a devilish smirk.

Rachel blushed and Santana quickly took the empty sit next to Puck. It was a small and oval table so they all were still close to each other.

She looked then at Puck and at his glass, at what he was drinking.

 _Juice?_

Santana chuckled before placing her arms over the table. "Are you fucking kidding? You woke me up to come here so you could drink just juice?"

After that, she could hear Quinn's soft giggle, and she didn't know until now how she missed that sound during the day.

"Why you even care, you haven't been a good friend lately so shut up." Puck complained.

"Hey! I'm the best friend someone could ask for."

"Sure, whatever."

"Come on Puck, don't be ridiculous. You have girl hormones now or something?"

"He does." Her brother said and they both shared a smile.

They were like partners in crime against Puck because well, their friend was kinda dumb and they liked to play with him.

"So how was work Santana?" Quinn asked her in that so sweet voice Santana hated so much, or liked, or loved. She couldn't decide.

Her easy smile slowly disappeared as she turned around her head to look at Quinn. She looked really beautiful tonight, no one could deny that. She was wearing a light yellow dress, and since she was sitting, Santana didn't know where it ended. For her own good, hopefully below the knee. Her hair was down and she had a mesmerizing smile on her lips. Lips that Santana couldn't help but stare at, even more after her dream.

Their eyes connected with electric force before Santana looked to the side, faking interest in the people around them instead.

"Cool."

"Just cool?" The playfulness was back in Quinn's voice and it made Santana lose the nervousness a bit.

She gazed her way again, losing herself utterly in the light of her eyes. They did have a decent breakfast and an even more decent conversation this morning, there was no reason to get nervous.

So she gave Quinn a small smile.

"Why? You want some classes?" Santana joked and could see a faint blush warming Quinn's cheeks almost immediately.

A sense of satisfaction washed over her as she admired Quinn's rosy cheeks and smiling eyes.

"Maybe." Quinn replied without problem, it seemed like she had a naturally flirty and happy personality. And honestly, that was really tempting. To everyone with eyes.

"You don't need those classes baby, your body is perfect." Marc's voice made Santana look back at him, it made her remember that there were more people around the table with them. "But my sister does give awesome massages, maybe she can help you with that pain in your shoulder."

Quinn's face animated with interest as she gazed down at Santana's hands; as if she were about to find an answer in them.

The mere thought of her hands on Quinn's body made her smile, even though she was thinking things she shouldn't.

"You work giving massages as well?" Quinn asked, the surprise and delight in her voice would have worth much more with a drink in her hand to enjoy it properly. "Is there something you can't do?"

Quinn asked with a some-what suggestive tone. She was smiling at Santana, and she felt her stomach turn over. But come to think of it, Quinn hadn't given her that look before, and Santana didn't even want to think what it meant. Or what it could mean.

"I don't know how to give massages." She pursed her lips as she gazed into hazel eyes nervously. "I just had a few classes at the gym to help my clients with contractures or muscle pain, it's nothing really."

"Are you a personal trainer?" Rachel inquired with a completely unnecessary high tone.

She tilted her head slightly in Rachel's direction and nodded. Behind Rachel's back though, she saw her boss Robert talking with one of their big buyers. He wasn't supposed to be here tonight, they didn't have enough for everyone.

Her shift started in twenty minutes but she needed to know what they were talking about. So she quickly stood up and excused herself.

"Alright so, I've gotta go, my shift is about to start." She lied.

She was a goddamn liar. A shameless liar.

"When you have your first break?" Marc asked her.

Her eyes were glued on the interaction that was taking place just a few feet away from her. "Three hours from now."

"We'll see you later then loser!" Puck said to her and she didn't even bother to look back before starting to walk toward Robert.

She just lifted her hand and gave her friend her middle finger.

* * *

Apparently she was wrong. The guy who was one of their biggest clients there was around here and just stopped by to say hi to Robert. And subtly, she had already handed the first package loaded with drugs to an old man. Hundreds of ecstasy pills and some other things. And ten percent is hers so she was already smiling.

She had thirty minutes left to her first break, she was concentrate preparing a drink to the guy in front of her when she heard that voice.

"It seems like you're good at everything, this drink is so good."

Jeez, Quinn didn't have the right to say that _,_ less with _that_ tone of voice.

Santana bit her lower lip to stop herself from saying something she shouldn't, she even hesitated for a moment. She handed the drink to the young guy in front of her before looking at Quinn, who had a smile on her face.

Is she ever _not_ smiling?

Apparently, Quinn was the kind of girl who was always smiling.

Santana gazed down to the empty glass in her hand, noticing the fifth drink she prepared for her was already gone.

"Let me guess, my brother is already drunk and forgot how to be a gentleman, so you need to come here for your own drinks." Santana said with that smug, charming little half–smirk she knew always get the girls. But why exactly she was wearing that smirk with Quinn was beyond her.

Santana's eyes found Puck and Rachel talking rather closely, and her brother apparently was laughing at something he was seeing in his phone. That table didn't seem entirely fun to her. Maybe that's why Quinn decided to come here.

"Kind of." She smiled at Santana. "But I wanted to come here, see what you're up to."

"Just working." She shrugged, tilting her head slightly to watch Quinn better. Santana just couldn't help but think how good she looked tonight. "Want a refill?"

She didn't wait for Quinn to answer her and carefully stole the glass from her hand; trying very hard not to touch her fingers with hers. And she succeeded.

She averted her eyes from Quinn as she began to prepare her drink.

Santana wouldn't admit this but she felt a bit nervous around her at the moment, her stomach flipped with excitement. But why? why she was feeling all those stupid kind of things when she barely knew her. It was a fact, anyway. She felt nervous all the time when Quinn was near her. And maybe it was because in any other occasion, she would be the type of girl Santana would chase after, even if she wasn't sure she would succeed, it would be more like a challenge because Quinn was the kind of woman whom any guy would go crazy over.

But she really needed to forget that because she was off limits. Although, no one could blame her for looking at Quinn with different eyes, she was fucking gorgeous, Santana just needed to get over that fact and the nervousness will go away. Hopefully.

When the drink was ready she placed it in front of Quinn again, but Quinn's face was serious, although perfectly composed.

Quinn bit her lower lip in apprehension, it seemed like she was examining her now. She examined Santana more closely as she moved forward involuntarily. She seemed to be wanting, and not daring, to tell her something. Quinn stared at her silently, scanning her features as though committing them to memory or something like that and Santana couldn't help but regarded her just as intently. Her eyes were the most striking she'd ever seen. Quinn blinked at her a few times, and then she began to smile. Her smile was getting so big it had to hurt.

"Why are you looking at me like that, are you planning to commit a murder?" Santana asked heavily with slight humor after long seconds of silence, feeling a wave of anxiety and guilt wash over her when she looked down at Quinn's lips with want.

"You have dimples," Quinn said as a matter of fact. "Marco doesn't have dimples." She continued and her hazel eyes darkened a bit, Santana felt herself swallow and she looked down at the drink in Quinn's hands instead. "Some laughter lines are wrinkling the corner of your eyes too, I like it." Quinn added with a playful twinkle in her eyes and her last three words did impact Santana. A lot.

But she guessed Quinn was just drunk, she was just talking nonsense.

It had to be that.

With effort, her gaze focused on the beach in front of her instead. Young teenagers, probably drunk too were already swimming in the warm water. She wished she could feel that free and cheerful at the moment, that way she would answer all Quinn's latest comments with one of her hilarious come backs.

But then the first touch happened.

Santana stiffened as she felt Quinn's hand over hers, her eyes moved down to her pale hand touching her hand, noticing how soft and smooth her skin really was, not that she ever doubt it. She could hear her own heart beating in her ears when Quinn's thumb rubbed across her fingers, setting her body on fire.

There was no part of her that wasn't keenly aware of Quinn's touch, and she melted at the softness.

"I think I'll need one of your massages sometime soon. Let me know when you're free."

Santana lifted her head and looked at Quinn, the blonde grinning widely. With that Quinn removed her hand and turned around, heading back to the table.

Santana couldn't help the shiver that went through her as she wondered what just happened. And most of all, what it would be like to _really_ touch her. All of her.

Apparently she had left a bigger impression on Quinn than she thought she had. And she could finally understand, Santana knew what it was now; it was in her eyes. That thing that drew her to Quinn, were her eyes.

After long and stupid seconds of her looking at her own hand, she quickly shook her head and composed herself.

She didn't know what the hell was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're having a barbecue."

Santana arched her eyebrows at him as she chuckled, still swiveling her chair back and forth just the way she knew annoyed her brother.

She shared a look with Puck, who seemed just as amused as her.

"Man, you're the most boring person I've ever known." Puck said **,** he shook his head as he chewed his sandwich. "I don't even know how you got yourself a girlfriend bro."

And a gorgeous one if Santana may add.

"I don't care if you guys think it's boring or not, you don't even have to be here if you don't want to. Quinn is bringing her sister Marley, and Rachel. I'm just letting you know."

She couldn't help but frown at the name of Quinn's sister but didn't give that much thought. Puck's face changed immediately after that, his expression changed to one of excitement and Santana just had to roll her eyes.

After that weird but interesting night at the club three weeks ago, Puck and Rachel had become really close, apparently they were getting to know each other or something and for the first time, her friend seemed happy. He really changed though. Hell he hadn't even talked to any other girl but Rachel these days, and it was weird seeing his womanizer friend acting like that. He had hooked up with loads of girls before, at least one per week and he hadn't done anything these days.

He was even more concentrated in that pool cleaning business he had—and that was good, at least.

"I'll definitely be here then." Puck said happily.

Santana chuckled at the obvious enthusiasms in his voice as she watched him, she saw something in his eyes. His eyes were shining with a light, the same light her brother had in her eyes whenever Quinn was around. And Santana could only think one thing at the moment: she was losing her partner in crime.

"What's your deal with Rachel anyway, I didn't know you had the hots for her." She joked, Puck's face totally serious.

"No big deal. We're just having fun, nothing too serious." Her friend told her, almost as if he didn't want her to realize how much this really meant to him.

But whatever.

Was that time of the year when all of her friends wanted a girlfriend or boyfriend and she was the only one single?

It didn't matter though, more girls to her. In fact she needed to get going right now to do just that, she was already late for her sex date with Hanna.

Santana stood up from the table with the glass of juice in her hand, drinking the last of it quickly before putting it into the dishwater. "Nice breakfast gentleman's, but I've gotta go."

"Are you going to be here tonight?" Marc asked from his place in the table.

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know." She told him before starting to make her way to her bedroom.

She wasn't in the mood to see those sappy couples love each other in front of her when she had a lot of things better to do.

Santana would never understand why some people love to tied them up to another person when you can be free and do whatever you want with whoever you want.

It's simple math.

Right?

* * *

That Saturday afternoon, Santana was absolutely sure that something was wrong with her; she truly didn't know what was happening. For a moment she even felt a twinge of panic.

Hanna reached back and grabbed Santana's unbuttoned jeans with both hands, pushing her hips forward against her as they kept kissing. She felt a warmth in her stomach spreading through her body, but it was different this time.

There was just one, tiny problem.

Santana didn't want this animalistic passion. She wanted Hanna to hug her neck tenderly while she was under her, she wanted her to slowly rock her hips up, opening to her the way a flower would to the sun with each passing second. Her luscious lips were hard to resist, but somehow Santana didn't want those lips. Instead, she couldn't help but thinking of another pair of lips, another woman under her.

Santana could be a lot of things, a bitch most of the times; but she couldn't do this if she was imagining another blonde at the moment. That would be unfair, for the both of them. And the fact that Hanna was completely focused on her made Santana feel more guilty.

With that thought in mind, she suddenly let go of her, supporting her body with her elbows and causing Hanna to whimper. She looked down, Hanna only reached her hands and grabbed Santana's shoulders, and smiled.

The blonde was beautiful, that was a fact. She met Hanna at the gym this week and yesterday she sent Santana a text asking her for some private classes in her apartment and honestly, they were big enough to know what _private classes_ meant. And given all the mess she was having in her head lately, she thought that maybe a little sexcapade with this hot girl would be awesome. But she was wrong. And all because of some other stupid sexy blonde with hazel eyes that couldn't go away of her head.

"What?" Hanna asked after a moment of silence, a little lost as to why Santana suddenly stopped. "We're doing this without any kind of attachment, okay? Just relax."

She knew perfectly that Hanna didn't really trust her. And it was okay because she didn't really think she was worthy of being her partner either. Santana wasn't happy in that moment, she was lost. But Hanna didn't seem to care, she didn't seem disappointed or upset. And maybe after all, she needed this too.

It had been a week, and she seriously needed to stop thinking for awhile.

To hell with her conscience.

She forced a weak smile and without more words she leaned down to kiss Hanna again, trying to shut her thoughts all she could.

She was hating Quinn so much right now.

* * *

Santana felt strange, light-headed as if she were suffering from a fever, her head still felt funny, but she wouldn't categorize the feeling as a headache, it was just tiredness. Her eyes felt heavy and gritty after the exhausting day, but she was sure she still looked damn good. That's why she caught people's attention on her way here.

She hopped down her motorcycle and walked to the front door. Santana put her hand on the knob, but stopped for a second.

Was this a good idea after all? Because the moment she heard voices and laughs she was regretting this immediately.

Maybe she needed to stay away from here for another hour and come back later, with some alcohol in her system.

She turned around to do just that but then she heard a small click of the door opening, instantly making her head whip around where her eyes met Quinn's.

"Were you leaving without even saying hello?" Quinn spoke gently, her voice tender and reminiscing, but slightly unsteady. Her hair was kind of messy and cheeks flushed.

She looked beautiful in that black dress, but Santana knew that look perfectly. Quinn had that 'I just got fucked' look all over her; and damn it looked good on this woman. She just had sex with Marc, Santana knew it, because she knew how sex looked like.

She smirked at Quinn who smiled back, feeling oddly proud of her brother but her mouth had suddenly gone dry and she felt her fists clench at her sides. Santana wondered what the hell was that nasty feeling in the tip of her stomach.

Maybe it was the signal that she definitely needed to go away.

"Something like that." Santana said before turning around to get back into her motorcycle, but Quinn quickly grabbed her wrist first.

The touch was soft yet firm, Santana looked down at Quinn's hand that was involving her skin. She stared at Quinn intently, and she knew the threatening and intimidating look in her eyes scared Quinn, that's why the blonde flushed before pulling away.

"Sorry." Quinn said with shame. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and she looked as if she were considering her next words.

And Santana felt kind of bad now. She sighed, giving Quinn one more look before sitting at the end of the stairs that lead to the principal entrance.

"No, I am sorry." She spoke very quietly, her hands shoved into her pocket as she stared straight ahead at her immobile motorcycle. "I've just been having a lot of bad days lately." She honestly didn't know why she said that last sentence.

She cleared her throat nervously.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Quinn follow suit and she sat right next to her. Maybe a little too close because their thighs were touching, and her sweet smell filled her lungs immediately. That slight contact made Santana's skin burn and her thoughts ran rampant. Quinn's closeness made a fire erupt deep inside her, she could feel the blush creeping over her cheeks so she looked away.

"Can I help with anything?" Quinn's voice was calm and friendly.

And Santana only wanted to scream: Yes! Actually yes, she could help. Santana just wanted to tell her to stop being so freaking cute all the time or stop staying over so often so that way she would have to see her less and that really would help, really.

"No. But thank you."

She could feel Quinn scanning her face from top to bottom, taking in every detail, just like she did at the bar a week ago. She felt like Quinn's eyes were searching hers for something but she couldn't tell what, that's why she kept looking straight ahead.

She was going to be the death of Santana.

"You're so... mysterious." Quinn said after awhile, it sounded to Santana as if she was giving herself courage to say it.

Her face that was completely serious a moment ago broke out into a smile and she quirked an eyebrow at Quinn's choice of words.

She stared at Quinn, processing the information she had just imparted, and was surprised when she didn't find Quinn's eyes on her. Instead she was looking at her own hands now, playing with the small rings.

They were silent for a little bit before Santana's curiosity got the best of her. "Mysterious?"

"I mean," The nervousness in Quinn's voice was evident. And this time Santana was the one unable to tear her eyes away from her. "You're oddly approachable and at the same time hard to read. I don't know, there's just something about you that is, different."

And that was funny, because it was exactly how she felt about her.

"Then I think you're mysterious too." Santana's throat tightened as she grinned.

Quinn finally turned to her with a curious smile that reached her beautiful eyes, and even with the moon cascading over her, Santana could tell that Quinn was deep in thought. They stared at each other and the blonde sitting next to her looked as if she was not sure whether Santana was talking to her or simply reassuring herself, but it did the trick apparently because Quinn blushed.

"You're definitely something else."

"That's what I've been told." Santana replied, not missing a beat. A cocky grin stretched across her face as she looked at Quinn who just kept smiling and watching her attentively. "What were you doing here anyway, isn't the party inside?"

"My phone is in my car, I was going there when I saw you trying to sneak out without anyone noticing." The little dimple that played at the corner of her mouth when she teased Santana was so beautiful, and she was damn sure that Quinn was utterly unaware of her charm. "And there's no party inside, we're just sharing some light drinks. You should come in."

"Why? I'm fine right here. The company is good."

Quinn tilted her head slightly and paused, and smiled once again. It was as if she needed to see Santana at a different angle.

"Is that so?" She asked with a really contagious smile.

Santana nodded, keeping a straight face.

Quinn was such a strange mix between sexiness and cuteness. How was that even possible? Santana felt warmth spreading from her chest to her cheeks. Quinn's eyes crinkled in amusement at her lack of words, but this closeness wasn't doing anything good to Santana. Although, somehow, she decided she liked this kind of excitement. There was something about being this close to Quinn that made her feel good and it made her stomach feel funny. It felt really good. Actually she was fighting with the need to put her arm around Quinn and bring her even closer, but she couldn't; so she just decided to tease her again to calm her wild heart.

"You know, isn't rude to have sex when there's other people in the house?" Santana finally said with a smirk on her lips.

She wished for some stupid reason that this was all inside of her head, but she knew that look too well and Quinn's face was saying it all. She blushed intensely at Santana's words and that was the confirmation Santana needed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn tried miserably; her eyes suddenly found something really interesting on the floor.

"I think you do." Santana insisted, she chuckled appreciatively at her.

"Why are you so sure? Did Marc tell you something?"

"Actually, you just confirmed it to me." Santana made sure she'd caught Quinn's gaze, before lowering her eyes to her cute lips.

She didn't know what was wrong with her at this point. She didn't know what she was doing, but Quinn paused a moment; her eyes fixed on Santana's face as she smiled too. A slight blush overspread her face and neck with Santana's words, but her smile only became ineffably sweet.

"Okay, you're right. But it wasn't like I planned it to happen. Marc just followed me upstairs—"

"Alright, alright, stop right there princess. I was just messing with you." Santana half joked. "I'm fine without hearing all the nasty details."

Santana was sure that nothing felt warmer than the feeling she was feeling in her chest with Quinn's next smile. She was actually physically tired and emotionally drained by this blonde. But she couldn't enjoy this closeness and Quinn's sweetness the way she was enjoying it right now.

She shouldn't, it wasn't fair to her brother.

But what was fair again? Nothing was fair in this world. And she might as well get that straight right now. Expecting the world to treat her fairly because she was a good person was like expecting a bull not to attack her because she was a vegetarian.

Santana didn't want to go out now, she just wanted to sleep and forget about everything for just a moment.

"I need my bed." She said suddenly as she stood up, then she offered her hand to Quinn to help her up. "You coming?"

Quinn didn't accept her hand right away though, she was pursing her lips to suppress a smile. She looked up into Santana's eyes, which softened slightly as she stared down at her.

"You weren't just asking me to go to bed with you, right?" Quinn inquired as she finally grabbed Santana's hand and got up.

Santana was standing at the end of the small front entrance stairs, and Quinn was standing on the first stair, making her look taller than Santana. It took her a good minute to realize what Quinn just said because when she said it, Quinn's other delicate and soft hand moved up slowly against the soft fabric of her blouse, until she reached Santana's tense shoulder.

And she didn't know why the hell Quinn still had her left hand clasped against hers, but it made her feel a lot more brave and confident.

"Maybe I was." Her words came out in a husky whisper, tingly and warm against the night air.

She could feel the warmth from Quinn, like a devouring furnace. She gazed at her without moving, Quinn's eyes were so violently dark and she was looking straight at her lips. Her hand slowly moved, touching the skin where Santana's shoulder met her neck.

They were standing way too close, her palms were sweating, her jaw tense. Every ounce of her strength was holding her body back from rutting on Quinn like a dog in heat.

Santana's eyes drifted to her lips then and she knew, absolutely knew everything would feel right if she just lean in and kiss her senseless. She would kiss Quinn like she was hers, like she had all the time in the world to kiss her. Santana's cheeks turn bright red and she suddenly wanted desperately to pull Quinn into her arms, grab her small waist to do just that.

The light hand that Quinn placed on her shoulder only added another level to the painful pressure building inside Santana. And it made her want Quinn's mouth even more.

She knew she looked stunned, almost in a trance, but she soon regained her composure because then the door opened, abruptly ending with her fantasy.

She made some really needed distance between her and Quinn, and when she looked at who was standing at the door, Santana knew her mouth was hanging open in shock. Her eyes darted across to see Marley staring at her but she didn't seem surprised at all.

A strange quivering feeling began to develop within her. Her lips were burning, her face was burning, her whole body was burning.

"Marley?" She asked in astonishment.

The air felt heavy as the two pair of eyes fell onto a now nervous looking Santana. Fears and doubts tumbled through her mind in that moment.

"Santana, this is my sister Marley." Quinn said, taken a particular interest in what was going on. "But I guess you already knew her."

Sometimes, she really hated her life.


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't know I was coming here until I saw the house." Marley's eyes frantically scanned Santana's face for any evident unwelcome gesture.

Santana swallowed and nodded, not knowing what she should say to that. She bit the inside of her cheeks and pursed her lips **,** trying to ignore Quinn's judgmental stare next to her.

She took a moment to observe Marley. Her mind a blaze of images; memories from the intimate moment she had with Quinn's sister. She couldn't deny how beautiful Marley was, despite her best efforts to do so in her mind. Her blue eyes looked deep into hers as if she could see the very essence of her soul, and she even took a moment to savor Marley's fear because it was cute.

"Well, this is definitely a surprise." She stupidly said, a nervous smile curved her lips. "A really nice surprise."

From the door Marley looked down at Santana, smiling with exasperated amusement. "Totally."

They stared silently into each other's eyes for almost a whole minute, like the damn world had stopped revolving. Well that was until Quinn's voice was heard again.

"So..." She began, her eyes moving between the two of them. The seriousness that replaced the smile she had on her face just a moment ago was kind of shocking to see. "How did you meet?"

Marley descended the four stairs until she was standing right next to Quinn.

"Remember that girl I told you." She said to Quinn, and Santana noticed a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Santana just stood there, watching them; her heart was beating fast, almost like she had two hearts frantically beating in her chest instead of one because she didn't know what the hell Marley meant by that.

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Marley, confusion flashing in her hazel eyes—and she looked adorable. Then the blonde seemed to finally realize something and her face has changed, but it didn't change for the better. Quinn's frown only deepened.

"Oh," Her voice was so soft Santana barely heard her, her head turned to her but her eyes did not move.

Santana's heart kept trying to pound its way out of her chest, wondering just how much Marley told Quinn, but judging by her face, it seemed like she told her sister everything about that night.

"Yeah, she was the girl who stopped Jake." Marley reminded her quietly.

Santana supposed that Jake was the asshole who tried to hit her, she didn't remember her boyfriend's name. If he still was Marley's boyfriend anyway, she really doubt it.

Marley's eyes met Santana's for brief second and Santana didn't really know what to say at this point. It was all so weird and she felt uncomfortable at that moment.

Quinn then smiled, she gave her sister a smile Santana hadn't seen before and her eyes found hers.

What was more weird though, was the fact that Quinn seemed to be disappointed—fiercely disappointed. Her eyes were saying things Santana wasn't ready to face yet so she looked away.

"I'm going inside so you two can... catch up." Quinn informed. She gave them one last—really weird look before starting to walk toward the door, leaving Santana in the trail of her perfume.

It wasn't until the blonde disappeared inside the house that Santana could finally breathe a little easier. She was a bit taken aback, to say the least. Quinn's reaction was highly unusual.

"You never called."

Santana's face fell, she turned around to see a smiling Marley. She didn't seem to care that much, but her eyes were saying otherwise.

"Sorry, I—lost your number." She gave Marley a shrug and an apologetic smile, even though they both knew she was lying. "But you can give it to me again tonight." Santana used that sensual tone on purpose, wielding it effectively. She was such a sexy character on her own, and she knew it.

Marley blushed a bit and smiled and nodded, that sweet smile Santana so liked that night when she met her. But even though, no one can deny that her smile had nothing on Quinn's smile. Santana still couldn't see the resemblance between them aside from the fact of course that they were both really beautiful, but they were beautiful in different ways.

Marley was pretty, she was honest, likable and Santana could tell that she had a good heart too. She was beautiful, stunning, she was adorable.

But Quinn—Quinn had the kind of beauty that intimidated the hell out of her. She had that kind of subtle, elegant sexuality and a strong and fearless character. Quinn had the most beautiful smile Santana had ever seen in her life; a smile that stole her breath away every time she looked at her.

She had the kind of beauty reserved for works of art, and she thought once again, how damn lucky her brother was.

"Let's just go inside." Santana told her after a moment of silence, she placed her hand on the small of Marley's back to guide her back inside.

The moment they walked in, Santana could hear the voices and laughs and could feel the happy atmosphere.

She placed her hands back into her jacket pockets as she kept walking with Marley to where the noises came from. They were all sitting on the terrace outside in the backyard, sharing some light drinks just like Quinn told her.

She bit her bottom lip nervously as she approached everyone. All eyes were on them immediately.

"You're late again lesbro." Puck joked, but he seemed happy, and Santana guessed because he was sitting way too close to Rachel.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you." She threatened.

She saw two empty seats between Puck and Quinn, and of course she sat next to her friend as Quinn's gaze followed her every move. She sensed it, even when she wasn't looking at her.

Marley sat right next to her.

"So what are you guys drinking?" Santana asked, trying desperately to make conversation.

"Wine." Rachel answered, and by the look on her face and tone of voice, it seemed like she already drank what her body was capable of.

Actually, looking at everyone around this table, Santana could see that every one of them was a little tipsy. With Quinn's exception, there was a glass of water in front of her. Maybe because she was driving?

"Want some?" Her brother asked with a small smile.

She thought for a moment, but then quickly decided it was a bad idea; with Quinn and Marley here and some alcohol her head would go crazy and she didn't want to do or say something inappropriate.

So she shook her head right away.

From the corner of her eye though, she saw Quinn standing up, with the glass empty in her hand. But something in her eyes spoke of loss. There was a faraway stare that seemed to search for resolution.

"I'll be right back." Quinn informed not to anyone in particular.

Santana watched her, she stood up and then walked away from the table, her eyes followed the lines of Quinn's legs and precious butt, and she felt suddenly too warm.

She went inside to refill her glass with more water, Santana guessed. And suddenly all she wanted was drinking water, too. She saw everyone already immersed in a conversation, so Santana didn't even bother to excuse herself before stood up.

She started to follow Quinn inside, feeling a heavy weight on her heart as she got closer to the house. The wonderful things she was discovering, the wonderful sensations she was often feeling and all because of Quinn; were really exciting and she knew, dangerous too. But she just couldn't help it. There was just something fascinating to Santana in Quinn. And she wanted to make the sadness she tried to hide minutes ago go away.

And damn her own treacherous heart for caring so much.

When she got to the kitchen, she made her way over to Quinn who was refilling her glass with water. She slid closer to her and surprisingly, she found some comfort in their closeness.

"You're drinking that just because it's free?" A stupid question to break the ice.

She watched Quinn's smile grow wider as she obviously took some comfort in Santana's question.

"I'm driving." Her voice was so damn relaxing, and sexy. And all the things Santana shouldn't be thinking.

"Well you can stay, if you want."

Quinn turned off the water, she placed the glass over the sink and turned around to face Santana. And what she saw flare in her gaze was a damn forest fire. Her face was so close to hers Santana could feel her warm breath against her mouth, she could even see the patterns in Quinn's pupils.

Santana's eyes scanned her face, closely, hungrily, snatching at the details of her.

She tried very hard to keep from ripping off Quinn's clothes right there.

"Yeah? And sleep where?" Quinn asked, her gaze drifted down to Santana's mouth then back to her eyes and Santana only wanted her to stop looking at her like that because otherwise she wouldn't be able to control herself.

It was so obvious that Quinn was trying to prove something. As she stood there, glaring angrily at her, challenging Santana on every level. And all Santana wanted was telling her that she wouldn't have a problem sharing a bed with her, really. But instead she took a deep breath, still looking at Quinn with uncertainty and said the only thing she could think of.

"With Marc, of course. And I don't think Rachel would mind sharing a bed with Puck." She shrugged and smiled nervously, subtly taking a small step back. "And well maybe Marley can—"

"Sleep with you?" Quinn chuckled acidly. She lifted the glass full with water to take a sip and her eyes met Santana's speculatively. Apparently Marley did tell Quinn everything about that night. "You know, I knew you like girls because Marc told me," She began, her tone of voice only emphasized the determination in her eyes. "But I didn't know my sister—"

"Was gay too?" Santana interrupted Quinn just like she did. "Is there a problem with that?"

She was angry as well now, because Quinn had no idea what she was talking about. Santana didn't look like the cocky, pretty bad girl everyone always seemed to talk about in that moment, she was upset and taken aback by the blonde's words.

"No, of course not." Quinn said with a light frown appearing on her lips. "I don't know, I mean, I don't think Marley is gay honestly." There was a flash of humor in her eyes, and she was saying things that it was not yet her time to say. "This is just weird, sorry."

Santana kept a straight face and stared directly at her without a blink, allowing the heat of the moment to settle somewhere deep within her, feeling like Quinn might have bruised something inside of her and it was stupid.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'What? What did I say?'

 _Really?_

It didn't take her long to understand what Quinn meant. "I didn't know you were homophobic Quinn, but whatever."

"I am not!" Quinn's face instantly got serious again, following by a worried glare. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Surprised? About what?"

"Just forget it, okay?"

Quinn was getting frustrated with this too, Santana could see it in her face and hear it in her voice. And she tried to get Quinn to look at her again by trying to lift her chin with her hand. And damn, it was a mistake. She was so soft, her skin so soft, vivacious, beautiful, and Santana wanted her. Fuck, how badly she wanted her in that moment.

Quinn's expression was probably similar to someone who had just woken up to a loud alarm clock. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was parted because maybe Santana got closer again. A little too close.

She glanced down to Santana's lips and she seemed captivated by each subtle movement Santana made. She had Quinn's mouth right there, and Santana knew, as one finger ghosted slightly across Quinn's flushed cheek, that she too, would enjoy every second of that kiss. She knew because Quinn closed her eyes when Santana's thumb traced her delicate skin and she could hear how her breath hitched, instinctively pressing against Santana.

She was quiet though, but Santana felt her shivering against her and those soft, little choked noises she made given her unsteady breathing, as if she didn't want anyone to know she was there, enjoying this proximity with someone who wasn't even her boyfriend.

"You don't need to be gay, to be with another woman, just so you know." Santana whispered, she wasn't feeling gentle at all, she was feeling animalistic and in desperate need of taking Quinn right there. "In your case just call it experiment." She added, invaded with that fluttery feeling in her stomach.

Santana grabbed Quinn's right cheek gently in her hand, forgetting about time, forgetting about place, and forgetting about her brother that was in the backyard as she felt Quinn's fresh breath hit her mouth.

"It wouldn't be my first time, anyway." Quinn whispered with a smile that looked a lot more like a _smirk._ There was a hint of smugness on her face but Santana ignored it, enthralled by this sexy side of her she hadn't seen before.

Quinn opened her eyes then, revealing that beautiful hazel color, Santana's favorite color lately, and they stared at each other for what had to be nearly a full minute, breathless, as if saying what they were feeling or thinking in that moment would make the dream-like existence of themselves disappear, changing into a reality that neither wanted to remember afterward.

But Santana seemed intent upon kissing every millimeter of Quinn's skin, it was like she had just been possessed by lust; she could barely keep her eyes open and her body was moving of its own accord because her thumb quickly found Quinn's lips, gently caressing it, and God, it was as soft as she thought it would be—like touching mash-mellows, or clouds, or whatever the hell that was soft in this world.

The sound that escaped Quinn's lips after that dared touch made Santana want to kiss her all the more.

A kiss is just a kiss, right?

Quinn tilted her head as she placed her soft hands firmly on Santana's lower back but then—

"Santana?" She heard Marley's voice from afar and quickly took a step back.

They separated from each other and Quinn regained her composure. A blush of embarrassment spread across her cheeks, she was looking at everything around her but Santana and she knew then, that Quinn would never be a good actress.

Santana wasn't nervous though, she was confused, and kind of shocked. She just stood there, wondering what the hell just happened, or what _almost_ happened.

Marley suddenly appeared from the kitchen entrance and she looked at them, oblivious to the dangerous situation that just took place there.

Her blue eyes were soft with tenderness, her smile delicate yet dazzling.

"Can I have a word with you?" She said looking at Santana.

Quinn took in a breath, put her head down, cleared her throat, "Excuse me." She said, and then simply walked away.

Santana watched her leave, smirking. She could feel the same effect when you drink—because she was less sensitive to the situation, as if she just depressed her brain functions, reducing her ability to judge herself. She was not even drunk though. Okay, maybe she was, but she was drunk of _Quinn_ , all that was Quinn.

The fact was—and perhaps what really shocked her—if Marley hadn't show up maybe they would be kissing right now. And the thought was both terrifying and amazing, but enough to make her go back to reality.

She wasn't the only one wanting the forbidden, apparently.

Interesting.

"I was thinking..." Marley began, and Santana finally managed to look her in the eye. "I have two tickets to see the premiere of a movie tomorrow, and I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me?" She asked, she seemed unsure if Santana would like the idea.

And honestly, she didn't know anymore. But then again, this was Marley, and even if her sister was a lot more attractive and made Santana feel a lot of more things, the brunette was also really beautiful, and she was also _single,_ after all.

"Alright, I'd like that." Santana said, she let her eyes roam over the features of her pretty face, and felt as if she understood what she was feeling, except of course, she didn't.

Marley made her way to the fridge, still smiling all the way to Santana as she pulled out a beer.

"So are you guys staying here tonight?" Santana asked, leaning back against the table, crossing her arms over her chest and watching her, thinking that she wasn't going to allow Marley to get drunk if they were going to have fun tonight. It wouldn't be fair. It would be kind of wrong actually.

"I don't know, I guess it's up to Quinn." She tilted her head back and Santana's eyes met her strong passionate gaze. "But if you want, maybe I can stay."

Marley's fingers brushed Santana's arm. It was soft, and tender. And Santana found herself once again, staring at a girl's lips.

She really needed to call Quinn and Marley's parents and congratulate them because they really did a good job here.

"We'll see how this night goes, okay?" Santana said with a playful wink.

She pulled out her own beer from the fridge, suddenly thirsty.

The night just got interesting...

* * *

Hours later, she did not know if it was the uncomfortable heat of the night or not, but she couldn't sleep. Not even the soft and silky feel of her sheets helped her with that.

After that weird moment she shared with Quinn in the kitchen, the blonde simply ignored her the rest of the evening. She avoided Santana's eyes all night, but she still caught her staring a few times and when Santana actually wanted to keep staring, Quinn would look away too fast.

She didn't know what game she was playing honestly, but she was sure it was a dangerous one. Although, she could not help it. She couldn't help the need to look at Quinn, and it was perhaps because she was too beautiful, so beautiful. And her hazel eyes were as a flame of fire she had never seen before.

Santana turned around in bed again, not ready to go to sleep yet.

She just got into bed a few minutes ago because she stayed drinking and talking with Puck a little bit longer after everyone said good night. The girls did stay after all, but the problem was that Marley and Rachel were sleeping in the guest room, so no funny business tonight.

And she really thought it was for the better.

After failed attempts, Santana finally gave up. She didn't clean her mind before bedtime, that was the mistake.

With effort and still feeling kind of tipsy after all the beers she drank, Santana stood up from bed and headed toward the pool. Maybe she needed to go for a quick swim to calm down her thoughts.

With that brilliant idea, she walked downstairs, pulling off her shirt and short on her way down the stairs and keeping on just her bra and panties. Santana quickly walked toward the edge of the pool, feeling the dense grass on her feet, outside she could feel the cold night air, it was really chilly actually now that she think about it, but she liked it.

"Where did your clothes go?" She heard her addictive voice, ask from somewhere near her.

Santana looked to the side, and in fact there she was. Supporting her body against the palm tree that was on the corner of Santana's backyard, arms crossed over her chest with a singular smile.

It had been only three weeks since she met her. Three weeks of casual interaction, of heated glances when she saw her in the calm of her house or at the bar, but nothing more. So why that stupid need to kiss her had not go away yet.

Quinn looked so beautiful, still wearing a dress, so seductive, and Santana had felt her heart stop in her chest for a moment.

She walked toward the blonde as desire flared, Quinn licked her lips, an unconscious invite, and Santana followed the movement closely, her body tensing, her eyes narrowed.

Okay, yes, she wanted her. There was no need to keep denying that. She wanted Quinn. Her brother's girlfriend.

But who wouldn't want her anyway?

Even Puck had noticed the sexual tension that simmered between them that night, Santana was sure about it, because he kept glancing back and forth from her to Quinn.

But Santana's mind was set. She was going to play Quinn's game, whatever the hell that was.

Smiling softly, once she was standing in front of her she asked the only think that came to her tipsy mind.

"I'm here for a quick swim, why aren't you upstairs sleeping?" She inquired, supporting her hand against the tree, just beside Quinn's waist and almost sure that right now, they could finish what they started in the kitchen.

"I needed some air." Quinn shrugged. Santana smiled as she moved forward, close, but not enough to touch her. "And it was your fault." Quinn said.

"Okay?" Santana arched an eyebrow, not even trying to hide her surprise and amazement, her voice was soft and dangerous. "Care to explain that?"

"Don't play dumb Santana, I saw those looks you've been giving me whenever we see each other, one might think you were thinking some very naughty things." Quinn said as she looked at her, her eyes heavy and seductive and Santana swallowed, it seemed like Quinn was still a little bit drunk as well, otherwise she wouldn't be acting like that, she was sure about it.

But Santana just shrugged, inhibited by all the alcohol; this time she stared straight at the blonde's lips. "Might have been, so what?"

Quinn seemed surprised at first at her overconfident response, but then her face got serious, once again.

"The problem is—" Quinn whispered back as she skimmed her fingers down Santana's chest, watching her naked stomach jerk from the gentle contact. "That I'm dying to know what you were thinking."

Her small and delicate hands moved up Santana's stomach, until she reached the back of her neck, bringing their faces closer, and Santana suddenly felt dizzy. It was as if their bodies were speaking their own language, using their own words.

Was she dreaming, again?

"Some things are better left unsaid, you know." Every pulse in Santana's body throbbed to an agonizing stop, the cold in the air crawled up the back of her neck; or maybe it was just her touch, who knew at this point?

"Then show me."

Santana's breath hitched after Quinn's words and it felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of her. She watched how hazel eyes dared her to make a move. Quinn licked her lips so very slowly and it turned on Santana in a way she didn't know existed before.

"You're driving me crazy." Santana confessed.

Quinn smiled, closing the distance between them, making Santana close her eyes.

"Am I?" She asked into her ear, husky and low, before trapping Santana's earlobe between her lips. Santana growled softly, her hands quickly moving over Quinn's waist, her hips, pulling her closer. "That makes two of us."

Well, to hell with this then.

Santana turned around her head, she met Quinn's dark eyes and without thinking it anymore she finally closed the short distance between them, making Quinn sigh into her mouth in surprise.

Desire was pulsing through her veins like liquid flames in that moment. Quinn's lips were so damn soft beneath hers, and she moved her mouth over Santana's mouth hungrily, she was demanding and passionate, Santana's tongue rubbing against hers softly as she felt the vibration of Quinn's whimpers into her mouth. Goddammit, she was lost in Quinn in that moment.

Santana's arms only tightened around her, holding Quinn to her. Quinn's body felt so damn amazing around her hands, a complete contrast in comparison to other women that was almost mind blowing. She felt Quinn's hand slide possessively down her side, cupping her hip, the kiss was hard and urgent and Santana loved how good Quinn made her feel, melting into her touch and lips.

She knew then, just then, after all these years; that this was exactly how a kiss should feel like.

Santana broke away from her, their breathing harsh and heavy, still caressing Quinn's small back with her hands as she rested her forehead against hers. She could even feel Quinn relaxing against her, melting into her arms.

She didn't dare to open her eyes, she was not ready to go back to reality yet.

Santana waited for the questions, but all Quinn did was grabbing her face and kiss her softly one more time. Santana opened her own mouth with a small gasp at the suddenness of her action, but she smiled into the kiss nonetheless. However, what happened next was what shocked Santana because then Quinn pulled back, she gave Santana a look she hadn't seen before and just like that, in a matter of seconds, she walked away.

Still kind of dizzy, and feeling the world in her hands and her heart more strong and happy than ever, with a goofy smile—Santana watched Quinn leave, arms crossed, looking down as she got inside the big house.

She didn't want to think about the consequences or anything beyond this moment, she just wanted to enjoy it as long as she could.

It seemed like she really needed a cold shower now.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck was looking at everyone, seeing if there was still some girl out there available to have fun, and Santana just smiled inwardly at her friend.

They were leaning against an empty table, she was drinking vodka and watching everyone while talking nonsense with Puck. The wedding was boring, just like all weddings, and the stupidest thing, the only requirement to attend was that they all needed to wear white clothes. All the people there were dressed in white suits and dresses. And the magnificent event was in front of the most beautiful beach in Tampa, how lame, yet sweet.

She was kind of bored honestly, but then all charms disappeared from her smiling face when she looked at her. There were a lot of beautiful women here, some perhaps, more beautiful than Quinn, but Santana couldn't take her eyes off of her. She watched her, trying hard not to look long, but it was impossible. Her plump lips were stretched wide into an alluring grin of happiness. Santana watched her with detached, yet avid pleasure of an art lover watching something beautiful, wild and untamed.

Marc smiled as he kissed her lips because yes, who wouldn't smile with a woman like her? Her brother set his hand on the small of her back and that uncomfortable feeling inside Santana's chest was back again.

She knew the idea of this stupid wedding was bad since the moment she heard about it. But here she was, and all because of Quinn. That girl really knew how to convince someone to do something.

Quinn.

Quinn who was smiling and dancing with Marc right about now.

"When are you going to introduce us a girlfriend sweet heart?" Mary, her not-so-young aunt asked her.

Santana rested her back more comfortably against the table as she averted her eyes from the happy couple in the dance floor. She didn't even know when her aunt approached her, she looked at her face and could see the fake smile. That's why she didn't like her family, they all were false people.

"The moment you introduce us your new husband." She said with smugness, because yes, the man who was standing beside her aunt right now was like her fifth husband in the last four years.

Mary gave her a small shake of her head. "I see you haven't changed."

Santana just shrugged her shoulder and gave Puck a funny smile. Then finally her aunt and husband walked away, but in the direction to where Santana's mom and dad were. For sure her nice aunt would comment with them her bad attitude.

But she didn't care at all.

"Can't judge your family if you're this annoying all the time." Puck joked as he took another sip from the glass in his hand.

It had been a day of sun, sand, sea and people.

But it was also a day for revelations.

This was the first day Santana had realized that Quinn was flirting with her, directly.

It was also the day she knew she would be going to hell for her inappropriate thoughts and lustful desires.

After that kiss in her house, as she expected, Quinn ignored her for a whole week. And she knew why, what they did was wrong. Quinn barely visited their home the next days after that event. Santana felt bad, terrible, but amazing at the same time.

She still couldn't believe what she did to her brother.

But she also couldn't believe the way she felt with that kiss.

It was like a moment of total admiration. She knew in that moment Quinn was the only thing that mattered in the entire world to her, Quinn and those lips, Quinn and her smile. And she could not forget that look, the look Quinn gave her. Quinn's eyes were saying what her mouth wasn't and in that moment Santana just knew. It was that feeling where you know that person couldn't think of anything but kissing you.

Santana knew perfectly the look a girl gave her when she knew she was about to kiss her. She saw Quinn's dreamy eyes gaze at her own that night, and notice them slowly lower and fix on her lips, that look was a perfect mix between sexiness and cuteness, it made Santana's heart flutter, and her lips tremble. Then she remembered perfectly how Quinn quickly glance back up, in hopes of recovering from giving anything away. That look of vulnerability, as hard as she tried to keep her eyes off her lips, she couldn't, that's why happened what it happened.

How could she forget that look?

It was a moment of euphoria.

She hadn't talked with Quinn ever since, but the blonde did approach her in the kitchen one night, two days ago, casually saying that she needed to go to the wedding because otherwise it would be boring without her.

Not that Santana was about to admit out loud that she felt flattered by that comment, but she did smile at her and said she would think about it.

And here she was.

"So what's going on between you and Quinn's sister? She's hot." Puck asked her after a moment of silence.

The music sounding in the background was annoyingly romantic, but it was a wedding so Santana didn't have the right to object.

"Why you always think something is going on when I go out with someone? We just went to see a movie." She replied.

Santana did have that _date_ with Marley, the girl was sweet, but Santana couldn't stop thinking about Quinn's lips and voice the whole evening so the _date_ was like a waste of time to her, honestly; and she didn't know what the hell she was doing when she agreed to another movie with Marley.

This was bad.

"No funny business then?"

"Nope." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marc and Quinn approaching them. And her breathing picked up a little bit, she was actually getting nervous.

"You know, you're acting all weird lately." Puck commented as he eyed her suspiciously.

The thing was, if one person in this world knew her perfectly, that was her friend Puck, he could see right through her. He knew when she was lying or when she was in trouble, even when she was feeling down, he knew Santana so well that sometimes even scared the hell out of her because he seemed more like a twin brother to her than Marc. So, she didn't know how long she could keep lying to him.

But Santana still gave him a stern look trying to seem angry and oblivious at what he was suggesting with that statement. She tried to steady her breathing and was about to answer him but failed when she heard footsteps approaching. Two shadows fell across them.

"Hey guys," Marc happily said when they were standing next to them.

Quinn looked beautiful in a white dress, it was shorter than her usual dresses and that had Santana's hands aching. The outfit was perfect to her.

She instead, opted for a white tight shirt and baggy pants.

"What's up bro, ready for another one?" Puck asked Marc pointing to his empty glass.

They were drinking whisky and Santana knew they wouldn't last long sober, and it was barely six pm. Her brother nodded and walked with Puck to the small bar five feet away from them.

She turned her head in Quinn's direction and looked straight at her. She cursed herself silently, because now she was unable to look away. Quinn met her eyes and a hint of a smirk played around her mouth. Her hazel eyes were a muted green in the dark, wide awake now, perfectly aware of her brown eyes.

"Hey stranger." The blonde finally voiced.

"Hey,"

"You were quiet the whole ride here." Quinn commented with a smile.

She was standing very close to her. Santana could even smell her. Her breathing was so heavy now that every inhalation caused a rush of Quinn's fragrance to enter her senses and she smelt very, very good.

"I was just trying to sleep." Santana lied as she tried to focus her eyes on the beach in front of them instead.

And yes, the ride here she was quiet most part of the time, but just because she felt kind of awkward sitting next to Puck while her brother was driving with the woman she kissed a few days ago next to him.

"Had a rough night?" Santana detected the bite of amusement lacing Quinn's otherwise honey-like tones.

"Kind of."

"You shouldn't stay up so late then."

Santana scoffed out a laugh. "I'm a big woman, I can go to bed whenever I want."

Quinn pressed her small hands tightly together and made a little laugh, she nodded and suddenly got serious. Santana watched her look down, instead of into her eyes, as if she was afraid she could see into her soul, where she kept all those secrets.

"So, um—how was your date with Marley?" Quinn asked, her head still down as she played with the ring on her finger.

Why everyone kept insisting it was a date?

"We just went to see a movie and eat something afterward, it wasn't a date."

"That does sounds like a date to me." Quinn smiled, finally lifting her head to look at Santana, but the smile never reached her eyes. And even though she couldn't hear it in her voice, she knew Quinn had been angry about it by the tensing muscles in her face and the way she narrowed her lips.

"It wasn't a date." Santana tried one more time, her voice stern and her expression serious.

She felt Quinn's fingertips subtly touch her arm, and a flame went over her.

She gazed down at Quinn's small hand around her bare arm, the touch was soft, almost too soft. Santana shuddered; so intimate and arousing, She tried to steady her breathing but it was no good. She was drawn inexorably back to the diamond of Quinn's eyes.

"Okay." Quinn whispered, this time with a sincere smile.

Quinn's hand left her arm, and the blonde simply turned around and walked toward Marc and Puck, as if she didn't almost made Santana kiss her right there without even try hard enough.

The guys weren't that far, she watched the blonde saying something in Marc's ear and then walked in the direction of the Hotel that was just a few feet away behind them, but not before throwing Santana a lustful glance.

And she was lost, she didn't know what she felt anymore, she was both happy and terrified with this situation. She could not pretend anymore that she didn't want Quinn, because boy she did. The problem here was, the big problem was that she was doing something terrible, this was terrible, but exciting.

She felt a tightening in her stomach. Inside her chest, there was nervousness and a desire building that she did not understand, or maybe she did, after all. Santana thought for a moment as she watched Quinn disappear inside the building; but her body seemed to be moving on its own because then she started to walk toward the Hotel, the Hotel where everyone would stay the night after the party.

And once she reached it, she felt panic.

She felt a tinge of panic rising in her throat, but she knew that Quinn wanted her to follow her inside.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" An old man asked her from the reception.

"Um..." Her voice trailed off as she saw who was waiting at the restroom door just beside the reception.

Quinn stood there, looking at her, that slow smile on her face, as if she knew from the start Santana would follow her. She took in a deep breathe, shook her head at the man in the reception, hands in her pants pockets as she walked over to the door.

They finally entered the restroom. Santana looked behind her first, making sure no one was seeing this even though she wasn't doing anything wrong. Yet. Overwhelmed by everything—including Quinn's so sweet smell.

The gorgeous blonde that was often in her dreams closed the door behind them, supporting her flawless body against it.

She was looking at Santana as if she was some kind of hero, and it made Santana nervous, but would never say that out loud. So she just stood there, looking into those eyes.

"Do you ever wonder?" Quinn asked, her words potently intimate as she bit her lip.

"Wonder what?" Santana murmured, not wanting to humour her with a response, but driven by curiosity. Their faces were relatively close, she gave Quinn a quick smile and moved her face closer.

However, Santana didn't expect Quinn to pull her small and soft hands inside her pants pockets, softly grabbing hold of her own hands, and the movement brought their faces even closer together. She could feel Quinn's breathing now. Santana swallowed as her pulse picked up with excitement and alarm, but she made no move to pull Quinn in. She was still waiting to see how far she would take it, she was waiting to see it.

This was so uncharted territory to her.

"Wonder what this connection mean? Two people like us, completely opposed." She looked at Quinn with curiosity and raised an eyebrow as Quinn's fingers caressed the back of her hand with hidden want.

She knew perfectly what Quinn was trying to say, because she felt that too.

"I don't know if we're completely opposed." Santana said, her gaze drifted down to Quinn's mouth, hypnotized by the smile playing there. Santana intertwined her fingers with hers, pressing Quinn completely against the door with her body.

"So you think we're not?" Quinn asked, sounding very distracted as she too, looked down at Santana's mouth.

She was watching her mouth now, too. Santana's face grew hot and they drift closer, closer, until she wasn't sure whether she was feeling her heat or Quinn's when her nose touched hers. Quinn let out a sigh that burned Santana's lips as her hands made their way up until she reached the back of Santana's neck.

Quinn's hands there felt so damn good, so possessive, yet light and soft. Santana took the opportunity and locked Quinn to her chest with one arm as the other quickly went to her cheek. She didn't want to think about this anymore, at least not now.

She felt Quinn gasp at the first touch of her mouth against hers, but the sound was quickly buried in the rush of their kiss. She kept it light at first, intending to pull away in just a second, but Quinn's mouth was so damn warm and soft and hungry under hers so she kept going.

Her tongue touched hers, hesitant, almost shy, but it was enough to Santana. The way she was kissing her back, the noises Quinn was making were driving her crazy. She bit Quinn's bottom lip softly for a few seconds then kissed her again, and she was pretty sure that Quinn was leaving nail marks on the back of her neck but she didn't care at all.

This was so weird and wonderful, and so unique. And she was enjoying it even more now that she was sober.

"I want you." Quinn's whisper brushed her mouth. The moment between them ignited a primitive need in Santana she'd never been able to vocalize, it sparked a want beyond the physical.

And God only knew, how much she wanted her too, more than anything.

Her lips left Quinn's for a moment as she began to trail kisses down her neck and she quickly found the spot that made Quinn moan. It was the most fascinating sound in the world, her hands found the back of Santana's head and held her there. Yes, that was definitely the spot, she could even feel Quinn tremble against her body.

Santana let her hands fall into the curves of her waist and pulled Quinn even closer. She was the only thing Santana craved, the only thing she wanted and could not comprehend. She wanted her, and her instincts wouldn't let her alone until she had her.

Quinn panted softly in her ear and Santana knew, absolutely knew her panties were all ruined now.

They were drowning in each other, hearts pounding together, barely able to tell where one body ended and the other began. Santana moved her hands down Quinn's body, investigating the way it differed from hers, and she heard the sharp intake of her breath as her fingers discovered her hip. Her right hand slid down, looking for that part of Quinn's body that had been driving her crazy since the moment she met her, and when she finally touched Quinn's butt and squeezed it in her hand, she couldn't help but groan against Quinn's skin, because it was definitely better than what she ever imagined.

Thousand times better.

Her fingers slipped to the back of Quinn's thigh and lifted her leg up onto her hip, spreading her thighs and giving Santana all the access she wanted. She moved her hips forward into Quinn involuntary making the blonde moan a little bit louder this time.

She shuddered as she felt Quinn's hands move from around her dark hair to cup her face. Santana obeyed, and lifted her face, Quinn slowly traced it with the tips of her fingers before kissing her mouth once more.

Her heart melted at the way Quinn was kissing her, so slow, passionate; the way she made her body come to life was mind blowing. Her hand touched Quinn's thigh under her dress and grabbed her nice butt again, this time feeling the soft skin. She just couldn't get enough of that ass now that she touched it, even more with the sound of pleasure Quinn made with the action.

But suddenly someone was knocking on the door.

"Is anyone here? I need to pee!"

That was Chloe, her cousin's friend.

Not the best time to interrupt them.

They pulled back from the intense kiss and Santana took a step back, but Quinn didn't let her get far. Her hand took hers in a gentle hold, giving her an affectionate squeeze before pecking her lips softly one more time.

The action left Santana speechless and smiling like an idiot as if someone just told her the lottery numbers.

She took a few moments to compose her thoughts, then met Quinn's gorgeous eyes again, and she loved the look she was giving her. Santana grabbed Quinn's smiling face in her hands and kissed her one more time, hounded by the animalistic need to possess her, with an overpowering desire to kiss her lips every minute of the day.

She could not think straight whenever this blonde was close.

Santana bit her bottom lip, earning a soft sigh from Quinn before finally pulling back, she felt she was composed enough and bent to kiss Quinn's flushed cheek.

The blonde wasn't the only one surprised with that gesture.

They heard a knock on the door again and then her annoying voice. "Come on, don't make me go all the way to my room!"

Santana rolled her eyes and waited the few seconds that took Quinn to look presentable again, before open the door.

"So dramatic Chloe." Was the first thing Santana said to her.

Chloe didn't even give her a second glance and ran toward the toilet, she didn't seem to suspect anything because she was in a hurry and that was perfect.

Santana and Quinn walked out of the restroom and Santana closed the door behind them before met Quinn's eyes. The blonde used her thumb to wipe what Santana supposed was lipstick from her mouth. Quinn dragged her thumb across Santana's bottom lip to wipe off the red lipstick she was wearing, making her smile, _again._

But before she could even thank her, Quinn turned around, barely walking straight in the direction of the beach where the party hadn't ended yet.

She watched her leave with a smile as a familiar warm sensation began to buzz between her legs.

What was Quinn doing to her?

* * *

"Keep lying to yourself, I know you're attracted to her." Puck accused as he tried to stand still.

Perhaps she would have been nervous, in any other occasion, giving him the reaction he wanted; but her friend was already drunk or more like wasted, so he wasn't going to even remember what happened tonight.

As he spoke to her however, Santana's eyes drifted toward Quinn, who was sitting next to Marc around a table with almost all their family there, listening attentively at whatever she was saying, and she wasn't even surprised to see how quickly she managed to charm them, she had them eating out of her hand already for all the comments she had heard.

And it made her feel guilty; now, just now she was finally seeing the mess she got herself into.

Cheating was a terrible thing, but it didn't mean she was a terrible person because she wasn't, right? Although, she was a compulsive liar and it was the thing Santana was best at. She honestly didn't know why she did what she did just a few hours ago with Quinn or a few days ago in the backyard.

She was just simply fucked up inside and incapable of making a good decision. But it will catch up to her eventually, she knew.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She said with a shook of her head as she took a long sip of vodka from her glass.

"You like Quinn." He insisted.

"No I don't." Santana just rolled her eyes, her friend didn't even remember his name at the time so this conversation was stupid.

Even if maybe, he was right.

"I mean she's beautiful, I wouldn't blame you, but she's off limits, you know?"

"I think I know that Puck, thanks for your useless advice."

"We're friends Santana Lopez, you know you can tell me everything." That was when she knew even if her friend was too shit faced to remember the whole night tomorrow, that Puck was being serious here, because he never call her by her full name unless he really wanted her attention.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Come on lesbro, I've seen how you look at her."

"What?"

"You're always looking at her."

"You're drunk."

"Maybe, but I'm right. Just stop lying."

"Okay, so what?!" She raised her voice, getting tired of this conversation already. "She's pretty, I like to watch pretty girls, that's all." She said, making sure no one heard her.

"Sure." He commented with a heavy and tired sigh, not buying what Santana just told him and it made her feel angry.

She didn't want to be next to Puck anymore. She turned around and started to walk toward Chloe and her dumb, spoiled friends, not even bothering to hear what Puck shouted after her.

—

Hours later, the ocean's calming rhythm and flavorful breeze made the cold air more bearable. But the night was still cold.

As she spoke to Chloe and one of her many cousins in front of her however, her eyes continued to drift toward _that girl._ Quinn remained off to the side of an empty table, talking with one of Santana's friends from childhood.

As she thought Puck and Marc and honestly most of the people were already in the Hotel, in their rooms sleeping, even the happy 'Just married' couple. It was almost two in the morning after all, and Santana didn't know how she still was awake because she hadn't drink that much after her argument with Puck. Just three or four glasses of vodka.

Okay maybe, just maybe she was still there, because Quinn was still there, too.

"I bet your job is awesome." John, Santana's only blond cousin said to her.

"It's not that interesting actually." She replied nonchalantly but her eyes never left Quinn.

And maybe that's what Puck was talking about earlier.

Their eyes connected for the fifth time making it feel as if they were the only two in this party, in that beach. And she smiled, Quinn smiled and that was certainly a signal—the signal Santana had been waiting.

As she heard Chloe talking about her job with John again, Santana gestured Quinn with her head to the right, and surprisingly enough Quinn only nodded and stood up. She saw her walking elegantly behind the big white curtain that separated the party from a private beach, and Santana was already grinning.

She watched at the two people beside her and didn't understand how they could be so clueless about what she just did.

She excused herself and began to walk toward that curtain, she glided throughout the few people left, with a smile and kind word for everyone. Her right hand hiding inside her pants pocket while a cigarette kept her other hand busy. The cold sand was already between her toes and her flips flops as she walked there.

Maybe she was just a little tipsy, but she knew she was seeing just fine yet. So why when she turned around behind that stupidly big white curtain she was sure she was in heaven?

There she was, in a beautiful white dress that seemed as if it was made just for her; far from old-fashioned like someone could think, it was just perfect, and it made Santana's fingers tingle at the thought of undoing the buttons of that angelic dress. Quinn was looking down with a shy and adorable expression but in an instant, she turned and her gaze collided with Santana's. A rosy flush crept up her neck and blossomed in her pretty face.

Quinn quickly glanced away with a smile.

The song changed to a slow one, a romantic ballad and Santana made a decision now that they were alone in the other side of the beach.

"Hey lady, may I have this dance?" She asked with humor.

Quinn turned and looked at her. She was so captivating up close, with the moon illuminating all her gorgeous features. Her eyes were clear green, and hazel pools, and Santana found herself slowly but happily drowning in them. She threw away her cigarette as she nervously awaited her reply.

Her eyes lowered to Quinn's mouth; that mouth, the type of mouth made to be kissed.

"Yes." Santana heard her say as her lips curled into a smile that added fuel to the fire already heating her blood.

She took Quinn's hand gently into her own and led her a few feet away from there. When she pulled the blonde into her arms, she was jolted by the feeling of completeness and contentment that plunged her soul.

It felt so good to touch her again.

She tightened her arm around Quinn's waist, pressing her firm softness closer against her body. The light, delicate fragrance of her perfume filled her heart as she continued to stare into the depths of her hazel eyes, while their bodies gently swayed to the music.

They were just dancing, nothing was wrong about that.

Right?

Quinn's fingertips caressed the back of her neck before slowly rub her hair, and it felt amazingly relaxing to Santana.

It felt like they danced together less than five minutes when it came that question that could change everything.

"What if we get out of here? To your room." Quinn said, grinning sheepishly and looked back at Santana.

She saw Quinn's throat move as she swallowed the lump in it, her voice came out soft and full of uncertainty.

Santana sucked in a harsh breath when Quinn's tongue quickly glided over her bottom lip and her mouth slowly curved up into a seductively knowing smile.

"Okay." Santana easily agreed.

She still didn't know what she was doing.

But she couldn't bring herself to care.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Five Months Later**_

She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth with a heavy weight in her chest as she hoped to wash her guilt away with the warm seawater.

The day was unusually cloudy, matching perfectly Santana's humor. But even so, she thought it was a good idea go to the beach for a quick swim. That always made her forget about everything. At least for a little while.

And the thing was that Santana never believed that something like this would happen to her, fall for some random girl she barely knew. Fall for someone she shouldn't. She always thought that if it did happen to her that she would just simply snap out of it and move on with her life, why continue to cling to someone that couldn't be with you? I mean, was Quinn even gay at all? But she was an idiot to even think that she could just stop this feeling, because you couldn't just fall out of love with someone at the drop of a hat.

As if it were that easy...

Less now, less now that she crossed that fine line in that stupid wedding. Five months ago. She knew now what it is like to be with Quinn, she knew how it feels like to _really_ be with her. And maybe it was a huge mistake. Well, of course it was a huge mistake, because Santana only wanted Quinn now. And she didn't want her just for a night, she wanted Quinn here with her for years.

She didn't know when exactly fell for the gorgeous blonde, but she did know when she first realized that this wasn't just about sex. It had been at Quinn's apartment one day on a lazy Sunday afternoon, not so long ago, just a few weeks ago actually.

She remembered well.

 _Santana was sitting on the couch with Quinn sitting right next to her with her legs across Santana's lap, her nose stuck in another one of those thick books she loved so much._

 _Quinn was so into the book, resting comfortably on the couch after spending hours moaning Santana's name in the calm of her room, that she didn't even notice or feel Santana staring at her. Completely unaware of what was going on around her. Her blonde hair hung over her left shoulder that was pulled back into a ponytail, her hazel eyes ran across the pages of the book she read. She smiled slightly to herself at something she must have read and gave a soft giggle._

 _How Santana loved that giggle._

 _"Why are you laughing?" She asked her curiously. "You're just reading a book."_

 _Quinn looked away from her book long enough to shoot Santana a glare for interrupting her. But she answered anyway, with another question. "It happens when you're reading a good book Santana. Have you ever read anything?"_

 _Santana grinned maliciously. "Just playboy magazines."_

 _Quinn gave her a stern look, arching an eyebrow as she looked absolutely adorable, her face wearing a slightly shocked look. "I'm going to just ignore that. I'm laughing because the characters in the book are slightly funny."_

 _"How is that?" Santana wondered, rubbing Quinn's foot._

 _It had become a_ _routine_ _lately. After sex, they would just chill on the couch and watch movies, order food and then, little by little, without even notice it, they would fall asleep in each other's arms, and this had been happening almost every night. Because almost every night Quinn had an excuse to invite Santana to her apartment, and she would end up staying the night. Of course behind her brother's back._

 _They have reached a high level of comfort with each other._

 _"It's kinda hard to explain when you aren't reading the book." Quinn replied. "You have to read this though. You'll love it I promise." She was grinning from ear to ear, only she would be so happy about a book._

 _But honestly Santana would read anything she would like to suggest._

 _"How about you read it to me now." She said._

 _Quinn rolled her eyes in a playful manner, smiling. "I can't read it to you right now silly." She said as if Santana were crazy to even suggest such thing. "I'm already half way through it."_

 _"Come on, you've read that thing over ten times," Santana pointed out. "If you love it so much then read me a little."_

 _Quinn tried to act annoyed but Santana could see in her eyes how pleased she was that Santana was taking an interest in something she loved. She flipped to the beginning of the book, after marking her place and began to read._

That afternoon, Santana only half paid attention to the words she was saying, instead she watched Quinn speak with excitement as she read, how she smiled at the parts she loved, how the small blush in her cheeks formed at reading out loud. By watching her, Santana noticed something, she noticed how she could really see _her._ How she noticed small things about her, like how she bit her bottom lip when she was confused or when she twirled her hair when she was nervous with the intensity of Santana's eyes on her.

She was so beautiful, so gorgeous, such a special and nice woman. Santana realized that day she was completely in love with her brother's girlfriend.

She was an idiot for that too, but she couldn't stop now though. Could she?

She should have ran that same afternoon and end this thing between her and Quinn and go away, run away from her family and start again in another city or country or whatever.

But she never did that. Instead she just took the book from Quinn's hands and kissed her, pressing her back against the couch before made love to her.

Something changed that day, and now Santana was trapped in her head half of the time.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that she keeps seeing Marley. Although, they never talked about Marley or her brother; it made them think they were still in their own world where everything was right.

The waves intensified and Santana finally decided it was time to go back home. She needed to be at the bar tonight anyway and it was already past six pm.

* * *

After a ten-minute walk, she opened the front door and was met immediately with the smell of something sweet, like cookies or pancakes. She could not for the life of her remember the last time she had smelled something so delicious.

Perhaps she was just starving and wanted to eat everything in the fridge right now.

Still barefoot, she walked toward the kitchen where the noises came from. She leaned on the door frame and was sure her eyes light up immediately at the sight of the blonde in the kitchen. Casual and beautiful in a dark yellow dress.

She was decorating the cookies she just made, with Marc by her side. And when Quinn realized she was there too, suddenly her face became animated with liveliness.

"Hey! You're here." Quinn greeted her, smiling, showing all her perfect white teeth.

"Hey," Santana said with a small nod, trying to keep it cool.

Quinn realized then that Santana was wearing just a bikini and a tight black short, her shirt and shoes were in her hand, her hair wet with seawater. She stared at her open-mouthed and Santana couldn't help but smirk inwardly with satisfaction.

She knew she looked smokin' hot. She always did, and she loved how that had and obvious effect on Quinn.

Santana saw her hazel eyes roam, staring from her legs to her chest. Then her eyes came back to hers, and Quinn actually smiled, her hazel eyes lighting up like they always did whenever she was around her.

Perhaps, describing the feeling of being in love was at least easier than describing what love is. And Santana knew she could perfectly describe that feeling now. It was like feeling as if everything was right in the world for no reason other than a wonderful person. It was so irrational though, because nothing else had changed, she kept working on the same place, she kept living in the same city with the same people and she kept doing the same things. But all of a sudden everything seemed perfect.

Santana didn't know what Life had in store for her but for the first time in so many years she felt excited.

"Hi Santana'." Marc said, making them break eye-contact.

"Hey little bro," She quickly recovered herself and tried to ignore them as she walked to the fridge to eat something, leaving her things next to the door frame. "Where's Puck?" She asked casually.

"Working, he's going to stay at Rachel's tonight."

Santana had to roll her eyes after hearing that. They were dating and all, but Puck was so whipped that it wasn't even funny anymore.

She opened the big two-door fridge and quickly frowned when she noticed the pizza she brought last night was gone.

"And the bastard ate the pizza I left in the fridge?! What I'll eat now?" She complained, angry at her friend because she was starving. And she absolutely knew it was Puck because her brother didn't like pizza.

He was one weird man.

"I made cookies," Quinn offered somewhere behind her.

Santana closed the fridge's door and turned around. Quinn and Marc were giving her smiles as Quinn handed her a rather big cookie. That was the delicious smell.

She made sure to furrow her eyebrows and gave Quinn her most serious and doubtful look before taking it, even though she knew she would like the taste of it because she knew how talented Quinn was with her hands. In all meanings.

She started to eat the cookie looking straight at Quinn. And honestly, she had to hold back a moan because damn! The fucking cookie was really good, but didn't want Quinn to think that. She really was good at everything she did.

The blonde just couldn't be so perfect.

Suddenly Marc's phone rang, he looked down at the screen and sighed.

"I have to take this, sorry. It's from work." He apologized, giving Quinn a quick kiss on her cheek as he walked outside to answer his phone.

Really? Was that kiss really necessary at all?

Did she want to turn her little brother into a spider sometimes so she could crush him to the ground? Yes, but she restrained herself and tried to rationalize.

Not that she could turn anyone into a spider anyway.

Santana's eyes returned to Quinn and studied her expectant face.

"So? Did you like it?" Quinn inquired, nervously biting her lip in a cute way as Santana wished she'd just stop this damn habit of hers because it made her feel all kinds of funny things in her stomach.

"Not the best thing I've eaten lately, but I'll still have another one. You know, just to be sure." She joked as she reached for another cookie.

And by the smile on Quinn's face, she knew she didn't buy a single word she said so she just smiled back at that pretty face she was getting used to.

"You loved it." Quinn teased, a sly smirk forming on her face.

Santana nodded as she shoved another cookie into her mouth, happily chewing away at the sweet. She offered another simple smile to the girl in front of her. Her smile was contagious, it seemed, because Quinn was soon smiling back at her.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, completely missing the spot. She observed Quinn with a growing satisfaction which was fuelled by an unfamiliar feeling she found deeply shocking.

Quinn stepped closer, so close Santana could smell her fabulous perfume. She reached up and gently touched Santana's cheek. With her thumb she wiped the corner of her mouth successfully, leaving her hand there as heat crept up Santana's cheeks. She was silent, staring into hazel eyes. But her breathing changed suddenly when Quinn leaned in and her nose touched hers.

Quinn gave a quick look toward the door to make sure they were still alone, before pressing her lips to Santana's bottom lip. She closed her eyes immediately. It lasted just a second maybe but her body was trembling and her emotions were all over the place.

Damn all those emotions! Damn them all to hell.

"Hey there," The blonde breathed as her hand came back to her side, taking a step back to make some distance between them. "I missed you last night, where have you been?" She sounded worried.

Was she genuinely worried about her?

Santana missed her too, immensely. But she needed some time alone with her thoughts.

Thoughts that didn't let her sleep at nights.

She stared dazed at Quinn, opening her mouth a few times without really knowing what to say. Then her brother appeared from the door behind them.

"Baby, I need to go back to the office for a few minutes, can you stay here with Santana for awhile?" Marc asked Quinn.

Santana's eyes were wide with the adrenaline still in her system, looking at everything but her brother.

Quinn nodded eagerly. "Sure, take your time sweetheart."

"It shouldn't take more than a few minutes anyway." Marc explained before turning her head toward Santana with a stern look. "Don't be rude with her please? Try to be friendly for once."

Santana turned around and glared at him, she bit down on her tongue, determined not to let him get to her. He seemed to just assume she wouldn't have anything else to do but be rude with people all the time. She opened her mouth to object, but stopped herself from saying something she shouldn't.

She had managed to escape most of her bad habits since she met Quinn.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Quinn shot her a look of amusement that didn't go unnoticed by her.

With one more gaze toward his girlfriend, Marc walked out of the kitchen and then out of their house closing the main door behind him.

They were alone now.

Santana was already late for work, actually. But fuck it.

She turned around and stepped closer to Quinn, the blonde gave Santana a lustful look with a slight blush on her face.

"So now tell me," Santana said in a husky voice, her animal instinct taking over. She closed the distance between her and Quinn with two steps, pressing her body against hers. "How much did you miss me?"

Quinn brought her hands around Santana's neck, loving the obvious effect this closeness had on the blonde. She had never wanted anyone so badly, so much that it was literally causing friction all over her body.

"Why don't you just find out yourself?" Quinn challenged as she lifted her chin up a little bit to Santana's gaze. Santana felt her cheeks burn when she saw the raw passion behind hazel eyes.

She smirked. "Alright."

Challenge accepted.

In a quick movement Santana grabbed Quinn's butt and lifted her up without difficulty, as if she was made from cotton. She placed the blonde on the kitchen counter as she made herself comfortable between her legs.

Quinn giggled and gave her a small, soft kiss.

"I missed you too, by the way." Santana confessed nonchalantly against Quinn's lips and the blonde smiled and she just wished desperately that Quinn would always smile like that.

That smile could wash away a thousand doubts.

Santana didn't know what she was doing anymore. She did know that it was wrong though, but when she was there, so close to Quinn and life didn't matter that much, she felt no remorse. She didn't miss having sex with different women every week, she didn't think about her brother at all. She only heard the music of her heart beating against Quinn's heart, only could feel the softness of Quinn's lips and skin. She didn't need more.

"I'm glad to hear that." Quinn's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

The corner of Santana's mouth lifted upwards before closing the already small distance between them again.

She didn't know how deep her feelings ran but she was hopeful that maybe, maybe she had a chance with Quinn after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm still here! Sorry about the long wait but don't worry, I'll finish this story for you ;) And it's about to get real.


	7. Chapter 7

There were cars that you drive because you have to and then there were cars that you aspire to. Only a few were so lucky to have driven those cars and even fewer were lucky enough to have owned them. Santana was one of those lucky humans.

She just bought a sports car because she had money and wanted to spend it, so what? The Porsche 911 was the world's best sports car. It was an absolute fucking beast and she loved it.

She sighed contently inside her red Porsche 911 as she parked outside her house. Tonight there was a big party so she knew the house would be full of people. The reason? Puck finally opened his first office in the city, so they were going to celebrate.

Actually, they all must be already inside. As usual, she was already late, but just because she was buying this precious thing and making some deals with some people.

And by all the texts messages Marley had sent her, apparently, she was the only one missing inside.

Santana happily stepped out of the car, softly closing the door behind her before supporting her body on the back of the car. She knew she always looked good, but tonight she thought she looked especially good, hot as hell would be more accurate, that was what the ladies that knew her said on her way here anyway.

Her long black locks fell down over her shoulders. She was wearing grey pants, white sneakers, a tight black t-shirt just long enough to cover her perfect breasts as she displayed her enviable abs, covering herself with just a dark green jacket.

She just liked showing off her gym-honed body. Santana pulled out her phone from her pocket and composed a text message to Puck.

 **Hey loser, come out and take a look at what I just bought.**

Santana smiled to herself as she sent the text, she felt already so proud of her new baby. She loved her motorcycle too, don't get her wrong, but having a nice car was awesome, too.

Because she thought it was awesome, not because Quinn told her a few weeks ago with that sweet voice of hers that she was worried about Santana driving that motorcycle.

The big front door of the house opened revealing a tipsy Puck with a glass in his hand. And of course, Rachel followed him close behind.

Santana rolled her eyes and then grinned when Puck gave her an incredulous look.

"No fucking way!" He exclaimed. "Lopez are you serious? You have a fucking Porsche?!"

"I don't know," She began with her typical grin. "What are you seeing in front of you?" Her evil remark was interrupted by Quinn, who just came out of the house to take a look at what was happening outside.

Hazel eyes were looking at her and the car behind her back. She was wearing a casual short white mini dress decorated with lace, and a grey cardigan.

She was simply the most precious thing in the world.

Santana barely noticed Puck and Rachel getting closer to start inspecting the car. All she could see was Quinn walking straight ahead toward her. Quinn went, hesitating with each step. Santana just gave her an encouraging smile as the blonde passed her by to take a better look at the car.

"Is it yours?" She asked with a straight face beside her, and Santana internally face-slapped herself when she noticed the way her body seemed to lean in after her.

After that voice.

After that sexy body.

Maybe it was just her sweet perfume.

Who knew?

"All mine blondie," Santana said proudly in return, watching Puck and Rachel get into the car.

Nosy people.

The pretty blonde turned to look at her, and she saw a look in her gorgeous eyes Santana had not yet seen before.

"Well, I think you saved your own life just in time. But it had to be a car over $60000?" She asked dryly.

So, okay, there was that attitude again.

I mean, what the hell was her damn problem? Santana was clueless.

It was fucking obvious that Quinn was mad at her, she had been for the past three days to be exact, and for no reason at all apparently. They hadn't seen each other in three days, which was a crazy long time considering how much time they spend together nowadays.

But Santana was smart, and as the smart woman she knew she was, she didn't ask a thing. Because come on, they weren't even _a thing_. She didn't have the right to ask Quinn why the hell she was acting like a crazy woman.

Maybe Quinn was in that time of the month? If that's so, then she would get over it soon enough.

Santana's eyebrow inched higher as she crossed her arms and leaned against the car with a smirk. "Is that what you're gonna say? Not even a hug?" She asked playfully.

"I'm going inside to tell Marc! He'll love it!" Puck announced, making them break eye-contact.

They both looked at the happy couple. Santana only nodded before they disappeared into the house.

Like a magnet, her brown eyes returned to Quinn, and she saw the blonde looking somewhere down between their bodies, something was definitely bothering her.

Santana stared at her with a smile that Quinn didn't return. Her body still pressing down on the car. "So tell me, why do you look like you want to punch something?"

She whirled on her, surprised to find Santana much closer. An expression midway between anger and disbelief darkened her face. "Did you consider that maybe I just want to punch _you_?"

Honestly Quinn's answer was kind of funny at this point. Santana still couldn't get mad at her, but it seemed like Quinn wasn't having the same problem.

"Alright?" Santana said amused, not even trying to hide the smile. "Can you at least tell me _why_ you want to punch me?"

Quinn stared at her in disbelieve, she seemed unsure whether to slap her or reach for a random object to smack her in the face with. She stared at Santana as if she were being unreasonable. But then Quinn _just_ looked at her, studying her, and Santana couldn't help but drown in those warm eyes. Was there anything about her that wasn't breathtaking?

Santana watched her swallow.

"Marley told me she loves you." The way she said it, and what she said, made Santana's smile disappear.

"Um, is that why you want to slap me or something?" She rolled her eyes and looked away from her, to the door specifically. Making sure they were still alone.

"Did you hear what I just say Santana?" Quinn said as she crossed her arms under her breasts, her green eyes wide and sad in her face. "My sister told me she's in love with you."

Yes, she heard it the first time, but was her fault? She tried to tell Quinn that she was sorry for being the mess she was and honestly, she never thought this would go this far with Marley, but her mouth couldn't function, because reality had finally hit her with full force.

 _What Am I doing?_

She stopped taking back her breath and probably letting it sink in, she then slightly turned her head toward the gorgeous blonde.

"I don't feel the same way."

Santana ran her hands up and over Quinn's shoulders and down her chest to her waist, enjoying the feel of her body under her fingers. Enjoying that she could touch her at all. Quinn reached the hem of Santana's shirt and she fiddled with the fabric as she answered.

"And I don't know why I'm glad to hear that." Quinn murmured calmly, a knowing gleam in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes were staring into hers with such intensity and passion, that it made Santana believe she knew perfectly why she was glad about this.

"I think you do know," Santana affirmed with a cocky smirk.

Quinn smiled and nodded shyly, still watching her with her huge hazel eyes. Those eyes made Santana want to slay dragons for her. Quinn suddenly stepped back though, cautiously. But turned away before Santana could see her expression. "Yeah, but it's not right. It's the only thing I can think of."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, frowning. They were silent for awhile until Quinn finally lifted her head and gave Santana a tight-lipped smile.

"It means that you have a lot to think about. You and I." She said in a faint voice. The sadness had settled in Quinn's face with a heaviness that made it almost visible.

With that Santana watched the woman go inside, and wondered if she should have said something more. The conversation had already left a foul taste in her mouth, though that wasn't anyone's fault.

* * *

After all the people drooled over her car—her brother and Puck especially, they quickly went inside to keep partying.

The house was full of people, seriously. Santana didn't know all their friends would be there, and some guys and girls that she didn't know at all, but Puck organized this so it was kind of obvious. Most interesting part? Like always he didn't disappoint and there were a lot of hot girls swimming in the pool right now. By the look of this mess though, and judging about the fact that some of those hot girls were already drunk, it seemed like they all were here for quite some time now. And it was only past eight pm so this party started way too early.

You can barely hear what the other was saying with the loud music sounding in the background. She was currently sitting as far from the table as she could, to avoid the empty conversation Puck was having with Marc and one of their many friends about politic. Who cared about politic in a party?

The truth was, that even with all those beautiful and sexy women around the house, and even with the way Marley was looking at her every five minutes, her stubborn eyes just kept going back to hazel eyes.

Marley, Quinn and Rachel were sitting under the tree on the grass. She didn't want to bother Quinn after their conversation so she just kept some distance between them.

Not like she could actually talk to her though.

Their relationship had grown much more than what it had been before, after that night on the beach.

Quinn was every man's dream for a wife. Santana wondered if her brother knew how damn lucky he was.

"Hey, Lopez." She heard a voice behind her.

She slowly turned her head and saw the drunk face of Puck.

"What do you want," She said in a surprisingly gentle voice that Puck noticed and narrowed his eyes. Maybe the sadness was getting to her.

"Let's go over there," He pointed to the girls under the tree. "I'm bored with their shit."

Santana looked over her shoulder at her brother and Mike, one of their friends, and they seemed way too into their conversation about politic and the people who worked in that area.

"Okay," Santana sighed, she stood up and followed Puck.

When she stood up, some eyes were already on her, Santana wished it was Quinn, but it was Marley who gave her a wide smile as she walked closer to them. Quinn was pretty much ignoring her altogether.

When they were there, Rachel turned around just in time to see Puck, he sat beside her and scoop her up into his arms. Rachel gave a surprised and joyful screech, while her eyes sparkled the most they ever had in that night.

Okay they were cute, but they were still annoying.

"What's up baby, what are you guys doing?" He asked before taking a sip of his beer.

Santana wasn't having anything, honestly she wasn't in the mood to drink. Marley and Quinn however, were drinking nonstop. And that worried her a little bit.

"Nothing much, just girl talk." Rachel answered before kissing Puck's cheek.

Wisely, she took the only space available beside Marley, leaving Quinn alone in the center of the small circle they had created. The blonde sent her a quick glance with a straight face.

What a difference from what Santana knew, she knew that face very well, always smiling.

The same face she had seen transform with pleasure.

Santana's dirty thoughts immediately went to that place and she cursed herself because now she only could see herself taking Quinn right against the tree.

 _Damn!_

She felt Marley scooting over closer to her, leaning forward so she could try to see her face. She smiled warmly causing Santana to smile back in the same way. She cautiously put her arm around Marley's shoulder.

"Hey," She said to the girl beside her, Marley's smile only grew.

"Hi, why have you been all alone since you arrived here?" The girl asked sweetly before giving her a quick peck.

The brunette with beautiful blue eyes was really sweet and caring, Santana could totally see herself falling in love with her.

Well, only if she had never met Quinn.

Now that she knew that Marley loved her, Santana knew it might make her feel guilty and she was past guilty feelings. She was just waiting for the right time to leave her and start over again.

That time perhaps was _right now_ , but Santana couldn't even feel guilty at this point. She only could feel one thing: and that was something really close to the word love. She felt also scared because everything this world offered to people was temporary. Everything.

She looked at her then, precisely, and Quinn was looking down at her hands, she bit her lower lip with an expression on her face Santana couldn't read. But it made her suddenly want to reach out and grab her and pull her into her arms and never let her go.

"You've been acting all weird lately." Puck said with that look of suspicion he always had now when around her.

Santana rolled her eyes. "No one asked you,"

"I'm just pointing a fact, my lady lover. Is something bothering you?"

"None of your business, Puck." She sent him her most vicious and threatening stare. Her friend just didn't know when to shut his goddammit mouth.

"Leave her alone baby," Rachel rescued her.

She thanked Rachel silently with her eyes before she glared back at Puck with anger clear on her face. Puck smirked at her infuriating her even more.

He was an ass sometimes.

Suddenly Quinn tried to stand up off the ground with difficulty. She wasn't drunk yet, but she would be soon enough.

Quinn didn't get drunk much, but when she did, her actions were dependant on her mood, company, and kind of alcohol she was drinking.

Mood: Not so good.

Company: Not so good.

Kind of alcohol: Vodka, not good at all.

"Where are you going?" Marley asked.

Quinn showed Marley her empty glass before starting to walk.

And without even thinking it she stood up as well.

"I'll be right back." She announced to no one in particular.

Santana acted out of instinct and quickly followed Quinn inside the house.

It was like a force beyond her knowledge, always, every time. Her body and mind seemed to be under a spell whenever Quinn was around, it didn't let her think straight. Chasing after her like a puppy.

Wasn't just a few months ago that she used to play with girls just like this?

She was like a witch under a spell, how ironic.

When she arrived in the kitchen Santana was a little surprised to see all the people that were there, talking, drinking, preparing drinks, _dancing_ even.

When the hell this place turned into a fucking club?

Although, the girls were wearing just bikini so she wasn't complaining either.

She easily spotted Quinn and leaned against the door frame to watch with a smile. The blonde was putting more vodka into the glass she was holding. And it seemed like Quinn could sense her presence as well because she quickly looked up and raised an eyebrow. There was nothing nice or friendly on that gorgeous face.

 _Is there an issue, in particular, you would like to share?_

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked before putting the bottle of Vodka back in the fridge. Her tone of voice turned into one of slight bewilderment.

"No, but thanks for asking." She beamed, cocking her head to the side like a curious owl as her eyes traced the outline of her lips. "What possessed you to drink a good portion of a bottle of hard liquor by yourself?"

"Should I have a reason?" Quinn asked back, but her eyes still couldn't look at Santana.

Of course, she must have a reason. Santana thought she finally understood where all the questions came from but from the scowl on Quinn's face, it seemed like she was still missing something.

"No at all, being beautiful is reason enough." She commented nonchalantly, as if they were alone in a room, as if she had any right to call her brother's girlfriend beautiful in front of more people.

Quinn blushed visibly and looked at her as if she had two heads.

Fuck, she needed to control herself and act normal, she wasn't even drunk. She couldn't risk being alone with Quinn. She had to act normal.

But what the hell was normal?'

It was a valid question. Was there even a good definition? She doubted it, but she was determined to keep her feelings a secret. She wouldn't act on her impulses anymore. She was being an idiot lately, even Puck has noticed it.

However, as she was telling herself this, she felt the warmth on her left hand. Santana looked down, noticing that Quinn had grabbed her hand. She could already feel the blush forming on her face. She looked back up, trying to calm her racing heart.

Without a word, Quinn dragged her upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Innocent hazel eyes were studying her, completely confused.

"What are you doing?" The blonde of her dreams asked, sounding kind of worried, Santana caught on to the double meaning of her question and felt the heat rising in her cheeks again.

She sighed and looked to the side, avoiding her like a small kid. She really needed to think before act. Or speak. But God, this was getting really hard to endure.

Santana would do absolutely anything to make her feel better, to make her smile, make her happy. Even if that meant losing her brother and her family. Why can't she see it? But it wasn't her place to tell Quinn who to love and what to do with her life.

 _When did we get into this mess?_

Then suddenly soft hands grabbed her face, and soft lips pressed against hers. Santana's magnificent back muscles tensed beneath her touch and lips. Desire, hot and intense, simmered in her belly. She grabbed Quinn's waist, surrounding all of her with her arms and pressed her body against the door making Quinn gasps against her mouth.

They kissed slowly at first, so slowly, and so tenderly, she felt her insides melt. The kiss was sweet and soft; so perfect, Santana couldn't have imagined it better

As they kissed passionately in that dark room, her open palm landed on Quinn's butt, and Quinn gasped out her name. She was so warm and soft, Santana's heart was racing, if they ever make a drug that felt that way, she wanted to OD on it.

When air was a problem, they pulled back. Quinn's fiery eyes pierced through her, lost for words, smiling and rosy-faced, lips a bit swollen. Santana could only press her closer, felt her firm breasts pressed against her as her body started to shake from their intimate contact. She saw the fullness of her lips part, seductive, inviting. Something primitive took over, a need so strong she could no longer hold back. Santana grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up, crushing her mouth to hers again as Quinn's legs wrapped around her.

Quinn made a surprised sound but soon went utterly still. Her lips felt like velvet rose petals, soft, cool yet so warm. Her mouth devoured Santana's mouth, urgent but gentle as her tongue swept over the edges of her luscious lips. Santana tasted the sweet-savory honey, addictive to her soul.

"Wait, we can't do this right now," Quinn groaned suddenly against her swollen lips as she pulled slightly away from her. "Anyone could notice we're not downstairs."

Really now?

Santana sighed and forced herself to stop, breathing heavily. She rested her head against Quinn's chest as they caught their breaths. Both shook from unfulfilled desire and frustration. She gently put Quinn back down on the ground.

Her thoughts must have been obvious on her face because Quinn smiled and kissed her one more time, though this time, the kiss was perfect.

Although, the perfect kiss was different for everyone because different people have different personal styles of kissing. For Santana, the perfect kiss would be like this, matching their styles and rhythm together perfectly. That is the sweet spot: moving together without thinking and just melting into the emotion and feeling of being kissed.

It felt so good.

Santana felt her lips move against hers, her body straining upward in a helpless response. They pulled back, bodies still pressed tight together.

"How about tomorrow we hang out together?" She blurted out. "Just you and I. I can show you around more."

She saw the way her hazel eyes lit up. Her heart clenched, a lump forming in her throat at the sight. Quinn smiled. It was bright, revealing her teeth. "I'd love that."

She didn't think it was possible for her heart to speed up, but there it was, pounding like a drummer on crack. Santana tried to hide her excitement though. "Awesome,"

She let out a long breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. She nodded and as much as she would love to keep going, she stepped back completely and opened the door for Quinn.

Quinn said nothing, just looked at her with bright eyes and a smile a little too confident for Santana's liking. She composed herself and walked out first.

Santana closed the door and leaned against it. She was falling hard, and there wasn't much she could do.

* * *

Hours later, it was safe to say that they were all definitely wasted. Everyone but Santana. Good thing, at least, most of the people were gone already, but the house was still packed.

Puck was walking around shirtless. Rachel followed him anywhere which was, rather sweet. Apparently Marley was one of those touchy-feely people because she kept kissing and hugging her and Quinn... God she was just the sweetest angel she'd ever met, she was so cute when she was drunk. The pleasant fuzzy effect of alcohol was already spreading through her small body.

The not so sweet part? Marc's arm around her waist.

"So, I was wondering—" Marley began with nervousness, but then stopped. Santana quirked up an eyebrow to indicate she should continue.

She was sitting on a chair near the pool where some people were still partying, and Marley was sitting on her lap. Unfortunately, to make things even more awkward, Quinn and Marc were right there, Marc sitting in a chair in front of them with Quinn on his lap.

She didn't have to look at Quinn to know that she was attentively listening to their conversation.

"You were wondering?" Santana continued for her, she gave Marley a small smile to ease her anxiety.

"I was wondering when I'll meet your parents?" Marley bit her lip and looked down at Santana with a hopeful expression.

Santana's eyes widened, and suddenly she was the one who was nervous. Noticing her nervousness and uncomfortableness, Marley's grin faded and concern etched itself on her face in its place.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just thought it would be nice to meet them." Marley apologized.

Why was she apologizing though? She didn't have anything to be sorry for. Except for Santana not being able to be honest and a good person.

"They're not that interesting actually," She quickly shrugged it off with a joke. " _I'm_ not that interesting,"

"Really?" Marley asked, there was an amused glint in her eyes.

"Really."

The brunette with blue eyes started to move her arms from Santana's back to her shoulders, massaging them softly, her smile audible in her voice. "Have you seen yourself recently? I think you're very interesting." She whispered in her ear.

Santana laughed nervously at that and raised her head to peck her softly on the lips. Marley was so sweet, she definitely didn't deserve a girl like her.

All of a sudden, Santana's eyes met Quinn's eyes, and there was nothing but aching intensity in her gaze, but the blonde looked quickly away. She wasn't listening to whatever boring thing Marc was telling her. She knew Quinn was deep in thought and trying to make sense of things.

But here and now, her intense hazel eyes almost black with… Anger? yes, indignation? yes, hurt? yes, even she could see that, and as much as she didn't want to acknowledge it, that did bother her. She had no desire to cause Quinn pain.

It was the other thing she saw in her eyes that scared her though, it caused her heart to beat faster, her breath to catch in her chest, and a tightening somewhere deep in her stomach. It was that same look Quinn always wore when she caught her stare when she was around Marley, the look Santana assumed meant that Quinn thought, that she really didn't care about her at all.

If only she knew differently.

She was looking just like an angel in the night. She looked so fragile, so small. She didn't look happy at all.

But as always, quickly her mask was back on.

How Marc can't see that? Was he really that stupid like most of the men who didn't know what a girl was feeling with just looking at them?

"I'm tired," Quinn said all of a sudden. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, I'm going with you." Marc answered way too happy. It made Santana wonder what the hell he was thinking.

Quinn had been drinking heavily tonight, it wouldn't be nice doing things she won't remember the next day, right?

Something she wasn't familiar with possessed her in that moment.

"I actually think the girls should sleep in the guest room, Marc." Her comment made the three of them look at her with slight strangeness.

"What?" Her brother asked, he was tipsy, at best.

"I don't want anyone staying here tonight, less the twins, you know, Puck's friends." Santana tried to explain herself to her brother, failing miserably. Quinn's eyes on her made it impossible to focus. "You know what happened last time."

She tried to revive a rich memory where one night Puck introduced them blonde twins, they drank more than what their bodies were capable of and stayed the night in the guest room. Next day the floor upstairs was a mess with vomit and Marc was the one who cleaned it up.

Her brother made a face of disgust. "It won't happen this time, I already talked to Puck. The only ones welcome to stay are the girls."

"Well look around you," Santana insisted, "You're in charge this time bro, and it seems like these people aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

As if God were giving her a hand, a loud noise of a girl screaming in the corner interrupted them. It was Rachel, Santana saw Puck from afar with a small beer bottle. It made a loud creaking noise while he was crushing it.

Her friend was about to get into a fight with some tall muscular young boy.

"Fuck," She cursed before removing Marley from her lap. She quickly started to run to the other side of the yard.

Everyone was already making a big circle around Puck and this guy while Rachel and some other girls kept yelling to stop them.

 _What the hell happened now?_

"Hey!" Santana put herself between them, placing a hand over Puck's shoulder to stop his craziness. "What the hell are you doing Puck, put that thing on the floor." She reasoned with him.

All the attention was on them, even the music was turned off now. Santana saw Rachel trying to grab Puck's arm to stop him as well.

"He started!" Puck yelled, he was definitely drunk. "He was bothering Rachel and tried to grab her ass."

"She was dancing like a whore I thought it was allowed," The boy said and that made Santana look at him.

He was wearing a cocky grin and it infuriated Santana even more. She had never seen him before, he must be someone's friend. Although, no one was around him trying to stop his stupid show. He must be alone.

"I don't think you know your place here, but you can't call a girl a whore just because she was dancing, you're in my house and you're going to calm the fuck down," She said, turning around her body completely while still trying to hold Puck back with her hand.

Santana gave the guy a face that could curdle milk. She knew she was alone in this, Marc had never fought in any party before, or ever. And it seemed like all these jerks were only interesting in watching this, not in stopping it.

"But she was, everyone here is a fucking _whore_ even you." He assured while trying to stand still. He was fucking wasted.

And Santana was so temperamental; she always wanted to win; she wanted to prove herself. She had anger issues.

She was trying to focus on herself while only listening with half an ear. From experience, she knew she could force the anger away if she wanted, but that would take time.

"What did you say?" She clenched her fists angrily at that, anger seeping into her voice. She felt a sudden urge to punch him at that statement.

A hand was on her shoulder in no time, suddenly it was Puck who was trying to calm her down.

"I said—" He reached out and tried to grab Santana's arm, but she felt her whole mind and body react to that one simple movement. She grabbed him by his forearm instead.

He was surprised with Santana's fast reaction and didn't hide it.

"Don't do that again, if you really don't want to go to the Hospital." She warned, her voice hoarse with angry desperation to hit him. She didn't want to give them a show.

Her furious glare became opaque as she tightened the hold on his arm. He was bigger than her, but he was drunk and Santana knew how to give someone a good hiding.

"Whatever," He eased himself from the strong grip and walked backward. "I don't even know anyone here, you can all go to hell."

Santana sighed tiredly as her heart began to find a rhythm again. "Walk him to the door Mike," She ordered to one of their friends.

The crowd began to calm down and everyone started to whisper to each other.

Damn! This was why she didn't like huge parties.

As she saw Mike walking with the guy outside, she turned around to look at Puck, he had a guilty expression all over his drunk face. And he was soon surrounded by Marc, Quinn, Marley, Rachel and some girl who was his co-worker.

Quinn and Marley however, were looking at her as if she was some sort of celebrity, or a hero. Someone who didn't belong on earth.

"What the hell were you thinking Puck, you really were about to cut someone's face with a glass bottle?" She asked worryingly.

"He started," Puck kept saying, Santana rolled her eyes, he wouldn't listen to her now that he was drunk.

"I thought _I_ had anger issues." She tried to joke with a half smile and a stern look.

"You're crazy, man." Marc added.

So, there he was.

She bit her tongue and did not say anything, her brother could be a coward sometimes. Instead, she turned around and looked at everyone. "Party is over everyone, you know where the door is."

This was supposed to be a joyous occasion for Puck, to celebrate, but other than the kiss she shared with Quinn in her room, and a few stolen glances, it had been a complete nightmare all around.

With the drama still there, they all nodded and started to gather their things.

Rachel walked with Puck inside the house. Time to calm down the tiger.

"Well done Santana." Her name rolled off her tongue, a drunken voice she'd already grown so fond of, and it felt as though an electric shock had been sent down her spine. She didn't have to see Quinn to know there was an amused glint in her eyes.

She turned around and their eyes met, hazel eyes tender and loving as she looked back at her.

Santana shrugged. "That's what you get when you're the only one sober."

"You handled it very well," Quinn added, she sounded almost proud of Santana. "Shame I can't say the same of my boyfriend." She joked before arching an eyebrow as she looked at Marc. He blushed and laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?" Marley inquired from beside her with a very worried expression, scared.

"Completely fine, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Marley insisted as she hugged her arm, her fingers caressing the back of her right hand.

"I'm okay, really. Don't worry." Santana kissed the side of her head and Maley smiled, nuzzling her head in the crook of her neck. Her hot breath against her skin sent goosebumps down her spine. Santana placed her arm on her back and stroked it back and forth until she could feel Marley relax against her.

Quinn cleared her throat, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear as she crossed her arms. It was her not so subtle way of letting Santana know she was not in agreeance with what she was doing without actually telling her.

"So, since you're the only one sober." Quinn began, her beautiful features serious now. "Can you drive me to my apartment? I forgot to bring some things with me."

"Really? What can be so important Quinn?" Marley questioned. "Santana must be tired."

Santana felt her insides melt into a liquid pool of desire that she had come to expect whenever Quinn was near. And because she knew to where this was going. She slowly untangled herself from Marley.

"Come on baby, let's just go to bed. I'll drive you tomorrow." Marc objected.

But Santana really wouldn't mind doing Quinn this small favor.

"Hey, no problem," She said, maybe too quick, but making sure to sound as casual as possible. "We'll be right back, you guys just go to sleep."

"But—" Marc started to protest, but Santana didn't let him finish.

"Are you ready?" She asked Quinn, ignoring her brother.

The blonde nodded, trying miserably to hide a cute smile; and ignoring the curious look Marley and Marc gave them, Santana couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness that filled her heart as they both began to walk toward her car.

The night just gave an interesting turn.


	8. Chapter 8

"How much this time?" A petit blond guy asked from the other side of the bar. He must be around 40 years old and looked totally emaciated. Santana almost felt bad about giving him what they sell in secret.

"The usual." She said nonchalantly.

The light went from an equivalent of a cloudy day right down to just after sunset. Her eyes kept going back to Quinn and Rachel, they were sitting around a table far away from the bar.

It was actually, the only table available. The bar was already packed. And Santana didn't know why the hell they decided to come here this night, the night where she usually sold more.

"Here," He passed her a small envelope with money. In return, she passed him another envelope.

"Now get the hell out of here before someone sees you." She commanded in a firm tone.

The man took the envelope, nodded, and quickly walked away. Santana didn't even know his name. What she knew was the damage she was doing to him. She had been feeling pretty guilty lately about her decisions. This, more specifically. Because deep down inside she absolutely knew this wasn't good at all.

Santana looked nervously at her watch, casting a look at Quinn. She couldn't afford to be caught, less by the beautiful blonde.

She reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out her phone. She wrote in a text for Quinn.

 **Come here for a second please.**

It wasn't only that she was selling drugs here, but the nights where she did that kind of job, the atmosphere became more dangerous too. And she really didn't want the girls here.

Marc was working extra hours with Quinn's dad and after that, he would help Puck with something at his office. Marley was studying tonight because she had a big test on Monday; apparently law school could be a pain in the ass most of the times. And Santana wondered why Quinn wasn't with her sister or with Marc because according to her she didn't like being in clubs at all. So what was she doing there?

From afar she saw how the blonde read the message with a smile. Santana read those lips as she said to Rachel a quick "I'll be right back," before standing up.

She was wearing ripped dark wash jeans and a tight white shirt with brown flips flops. Her hair hang down loosely over her shoulders. It was such a fucking casual look, really. But that look on her looked so damn good.

She possessed so much elegance and classiness. A kind of native, but simple elegance, that irresistibly attracted attention. Santana saw how the guys there were looking at Quinn with hungry eyes as she walked toward her, it made Santana want to punch every single one of those horny men as she tried to scare them with a defiant look.

Which, of course, they didn't notice because they were looking at Quinn.

The beautiful girl in question, frowned suddenly with a smile as she arrived. She was shivering, the night was unusually cold.

Santana supported her arms over the counter bar and stared at her.

"Why do you look like you want to punch something?" Quinn used her own line from the other night, her tone soft. The smile never leaving her face which made Santana smile back.

"I almost did, actually." She declared sincerely as she gave one last look to the man behind Quinn who kept looking at her, at her butt expressly, but once he realized he was being watched by a fiery Latina, he quickly looked away.

"What happened?" The blonde asked a little worried, softly grabbing Santana's hand in hers. She didn't have any idea about what Santana was referring to.

"You shouldn't dress like that in a place like this, Quinn. Look around you, 80% of the people here are drunk horny men. I can't beat all of them at the same time." Santana said, half joking.

Quinn relaxed visibly, her expression softened. She bit her lip. Santana's own features softened. Quinn leaned closer and caressed the back of Santana's hand with her thumb. "I shouldn't like this possessive side of you."

"But you like it," She grinned sheepishly.

They have perfected the technique of communicating with their eyes lately. The way Quinn looked at her, you can tell she's got it bad, but Santana didn't want to entertain that thought.

Quinn's lips curved into a smile and her eyes danced. "Is that why you wanted me to come over here? To tell me I should wear some kind of overall?"

Santana cleared her throat and remembered her first intention, she shook her head as she slowly pulled her hand away from Quinn. "No, I was wondering why are you here with Rachel alone? You know how this place can get at nights."

Trying to hide the obvious disappoint about Santana pulling away from her. Quinn gave her an incredulous look.

"Don't be ridiculous Santana, we're in one of the most expensive neighborhoods in Miami. Nothing happens here."

"Well, I wish you were right. You have no idea the things I've seen around this _expensive neighborhood_." She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just go home? I can meet you in your apartment once I'm done here."

It felt so normal this kind of conversation: some flirting here and there. Both contributed to an undeniably real sense of worry and apprehension that extends far beyond what they should feel about the other.

A few nights ago when Puck thought it was okay to cut someone's face with a glass, Quinn and Santana found the perfect excuse and without another word, Santana drove her to her apartment. She ended up staying the night, with the lame justification that she was too tired to drive back.

They didn't even have sex like most of the times, instead the par got under the covers and slept. Quinn snuggled next to her and they slept in each other's arms until the sun awakened them.

Although they couldn't hang out like they had planned it because Marc was there the next day to see Quinn, that didn't matter that much because the blonde blurted out this really interesting information that made Santana smile like a fool all night.

 _After Quinn called Marc to tell him they would just sleep at her apartment because it was too late to come back and they were tired—that part was true—Santana changed into more comfortable clothes, Quinn's clothes._

 _The blonde was already beneath the covers, and the only light in the room came from the small lamp on the bedside table. Santana lay beside her and gently pulled Quinn closer to her and kissed her on the head._

 _The blonde hummed contently and snuggled deeper into Santana's arms. The world seemed to grant them a sense of peace and comfort as they held each other._

 _However, as Santana looked to the side at the nightstand, she saw two small tablets. With all the pills inside._

 _"Did you forget to take your birth control pills?" She asked right away. It wasn't like she could get her pregnant, but Santana certainly didn't want anyone else with that possibility. Not even her brother. Was that selfish? Then a sudden thought crossed her mind and she felt sick to her stomach. "Wait, are you trying to get pregnant?"_

 _She felt Quinn giggle in response. The sound slightly muffled against Santana's shoulder. Quinn lifted her head and looked down at her. She's got her drunk smile on._

 _"Why are you asking me that?" The blonde inquired sleepily._

 _"Because I'm seeing two tablets that contain those pills. Pills that you should take daily if I might add?" Santana added incredulously._

 _So for her part, she luckily didn't have to take those because all her sex partners were always women, since the beginning. She wouldn't remember to take those damn pills daily so she kind of felt bad for Quinn and for every woman who needed to take those because their men weren't taking responsibility in the case._

 _Still, she really thought that Quinn should take them._

 _"Santana, even if you're incredible in that department, you still can't get me pregnant, so why I would take them?" Quinn's eyes were lazy, but they brightened at her own words, sparkling specks of gold shining through the sea of green and brown. Santana had never seen her so open and she wished it was due to more than the alcohol._

 _And she felt kind of proud of herself and happy. She knew she was good in bed, but hearing Quinn say that was such an ego burst._

 _But that didn't clarify anything..._

 _Santana put her hands on Quinn's waist, she drew her closer to her as Quinn caressed her arms and leaned into her hug._

 _"Well maybe because you have a boyfriend?" She said as she lifted her eyebrows._

 _Quinn raised her pale hand up to Santana's face and touched her cheek. Just with Quinn's hand caressing her Santana felt an ache in her most intimate place that was screaming for more attention._

 _Quinn paused slightly, a blush dusting her cheeks. "We're not... doing that."_

 _So now Santana was lost._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at her expectantly._

 _"I'm just having sex with you right now, I don't need to take any pills." She curved her palm over Santana's cheek, her thumb caressing the contour of her cheekbone._

 _Did she hear right?_

 _Santana bit her lip to keep her smile from growing too big._

 _It was a thing of beauty, the way Quinn seemed to melt into her that night, a soft pliable thing in her arms and then she kissed her. With care, with longing, with her love for her and she was hoping, just hoping Quinn would taste it, too._

 _Her lips were receptive beneath hers; her fingers curled at her neck, caressing slow circles through her blonde hair, her other hand trailing at her hip, her waist, teased over the curve of her butt, and shivers edged into her skin._

There was no sex that night, but to Santana it felt more intimate than any other thing she had done in her life.

"We'll be okay." Quinn assured her.

"You'll be more okay in your apartment."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously. "You're strangely worried about me tonight, is there something I don't know?"

Jeez, she was so fucking intuitive and smart.

Santana looked at her in mock innocence.

"I just care about you, that's all." She flirted and Quinn quickly grinned back at her.

Okay, so there was absolutely no lie about that sentence. But tonight, this specific night Santana didn't want Quinn and Rachel there. And she knew her flirt skills could always give her what she wanted.

"You're so sweet," Her stomach tightened when Quinn ran her fingers through her dark hair, raking the back of her head; she let out a long low sigh with the touch.

She reached up and grabbed Quinn's other hand. She smiled against her soft and cold skin inhaling her scent as she kissed the back of it. It was a daring move, but she just couldn't help herself.

"I know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you always so confident about yourself?" Quinn shook her head in defeat, but she couldn't quite help the amused smile that spread across her precious lips.

God, Santana really wanted to kiss Quinn right now. She wanted to lean down and dip her tongue into the hollow of her collarbone, she wanted to kiss Quinn everywhere.

What would happen if she just—

"Hey girls," An annoying voice suddenly spoke next to them.

They let go of each other just in time. Quinn looked down quickly and bit her lip guiltily. This kept happening, they really should be more careful about showing affection in public.

Puck's nosy girlfriend gave Santana a small smile, but Santana was too nervous to smile back, so she just kept her eyes locked on hers. "What's up Rachel."

"Nothing much, other than being abandoned by my friend, you mean?" She joked.

Quinn's gaze turned to Rachel. "Please don't be so dramatic, I was asking for another glass of juice."

"And what took you so long?"

"We were just talking," Quinn crossed her arms over her chest as a shiver stole over her again."You just came here to drag me back there with you?"

"No, I'm going to the restroom," Rachel pointed to the restroom beside the bar. "And I don't want to be alone on that table when I come back, okay?" She demanded before disappearing into the crowd.

"Okay, boss." Quinn called after her, another little grin playing on her lips.

Rachel was one bossy girl.

And Quinn was one gorgeous woman.

"So, raspberry?" Santana asked, her eyebrows raised in anticipation.

Quinn turned her head back toward her and stared into her eyes for a long moment, seemingly looking right inside Santana. She felt breathless with it, her heart pounding; aching, wanting.

She nodded with a seductive smile and Santana quickly began to make her a natural raspberry juice. They usually offer juices but they're not making with natural fruits. Santana could always make an exception though. Anything for this blonde.

Once it was ready, she put the glass in front of Quinn with a proud smirk. "Here you go, beautiful."

Quinn grinned shyly, Santana knew she must be feeling a little self-conscious. It happened every time she called her beautiful, which was stupid, because she was. A girl like her should be called beautiful every day of her life.

However, Santana knew from experience that a beautiful woman only really cared about compliments like that from the person who can make her feel things. She had heard Marc calling her beautiful or sexy multiple times, but Quinn's face didn't even show sympathy. It was different when they were in the calm of Quinn's room and Santana would say something like that.

It made her feel really special.

I mean, special over her brother. Which was not a good thing at all.

"And before I forget," Santana pulled her hoodie off her head and handed it to Quinn. "It looks like you will freeze to death."

A pleasant surprise always brings a smile along with it, and that's what she got.

"But what about you?" Quinn asked once she saw Santana in her black shirt, she was smiling though. A sweet smile that was so contagious, it was Santana's favorite thing.

She was all about those sweet smiles.

"I have another one in my locker inside, don't worry."

Quinn bit down on her lip and Santana's eyes went down to them, so perfect and pure. Her heart and blood seemed to be acting weirdly inside her.

The blonde grinned from ear to ear, exposing dimples on her cheeks. She pulled her hoodie over her head and when her perfect face reappeared, Quinn leaned closer to speak into her ear.

Santana inhaled her intoxicating scent, struggling to pay attention to what she was saying.

"I'll thank you later." Her voice was low and seductive. Quinn smiled smugly at her.

That was so hot.

Santana began to breathe heavy and longingly gazed at the blonde. "You're evil." She sighed and gave her a tender look. "But really Quinn, can you go to your apartment? I'll meet you there, it won't take long I promise."

Quinn rocked her head from side to side and rolled her eyes in amused exasperation. "Alright! I'll tell Rachel."

With that Quinn spun around and walked away, leaving Santana standing in the center of the bar as she watched her. She shook her head and turned back toward what she was doing before. Just a few more hours until she could have her hands on that body.

It wasn't as if she didn't want Quinn here, but tonight Santana needed to sell some things that no one could know about. She couldn't just risk it.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?" Santana asked when she saw two bad looking guys around her car in the parking lot.

The night didn't end as early as she thought it would end. Immediately after Quinn and Rachel left the place, more people started to arrive. It was so full like a weekend at the end of the month, but that also meant, more money for her. Although, even so, Santana just wanted to go to Quinn's apartment.

"We were seeing if someone wanted a quick car wash." The taller man answered. She noticed the insecure note in his voice but didn't say anything.

There was something about them that looked oddly familiar to her.

"I don't need any car wash, you can go." Her voice anything but friendly.

"Your lost, hot stuff." The other man said as they quickly began to walk toward the exit.

Santana sighed as she shook her head, that line was lame.

She turned around and quickly got inside her fabulous car. She never arrive at work in a car, but tonight she knew she would spend the night with Quinn and the blonde's apartment wasn't close at all.

Without further delay, she started the car and started to drive toward the exit of the parking lot. Already thinking in ways to take off Quinn's clothes.

She felt almost stupid as she felt her smiled grow. Life had taken on a new dimension. And all because of Quinn.

...

After long twenty minutes on the road, she knew she was almost there, she had been tapping the wheel impatiently but a truck in front of her just kept driving way too slow and that was driving her insane, so she accelerated on the bend.

The worst thing she could have done. It was the beginning of the end.

Santana appeared to lose control of the vehicle immediately, and the most scaring part was that the brakes didn't seem to work. Her brakes weren't working and she lost control of the car.

A deep pit of dread had opened in her stomach as she tried to swerve to avoid the other cars, but her own car was in the middle of the road and she couldn't get out of the way fast enough.

Her brakes weren't working and she didn't know why. The last thing she could see was a white light in front of her. But then everything went black.


End file.
